The NotSoNormal Life Of Sarah Cena
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: Sarah Cena was adopted by Champion John Cena when she was 14. She quickly rose to fame as being the adopted daughter of the WWE. Now that her family can take her back, she shares her story about life on the road with the family most people would kill for.
1. Airport Blues

**Editors Note: **Hello everyone! I got this ides for a story while listening to Nickelbacks "If Everyone Cared." So I credit them! I have another story going on called May The Truth Be Told but to understand it you must read Try And Stop Me. Here's the new story! Please review!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hated airports. I started to hate them the moment I stepped into one today. This was the first time I had been alone in an airport in 2 years. The other times I was with the man I called my Dad. You see, my parents were very wealthy. But my dad's stock fell and he lost all of his money. My parents only choice was to give up one daughter. I volunteered to leave my family behind. I was sent to an orphanage in Boston, MA. One day, the gracious WWE stars stopped by to see us out of kindness. The new WWE Champion saw me reading a magazine, on which he graced the cover. I followed the man ever since he debuted in 2002. He walked up to me and sat down on the chair next to me.

"You know, I had a hangover when I did that interview."

I looked up from the magazine, and I couldn't believe my eyes. The man I had a major crush on was sitting right next to me, talking to me. Somehow, I kept my cool.

"Sucks for you."

"How long have you been here?"

"5 months, maybe 6."

He stared at my "mom", the lady that took all of us kids in. Within that 5 minutes of silence after my answer, he fell in love with me. Not in the creepy, girlfriend sort of way. Like, he fell in love with me as a daughter. 3 hours later, the lady put my stuff in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"You got adopted Sarah. By that gracious man over there."

I peered over the lady's shoulder to the man that would be my new Dad. It was him. He was arguing with Vince, but he wouldn't give up. My jaw dropped, along with the magazine I held. I got up and hugged the lady goodbye.

"Keep in contact Sarah. I will deeply miss you."

Bullshit. She didn't even know me. I walked over with my stuff to my new dad.

"What is this?"

"My stuff."

"Screw that. The divas will bring you shopping for new things."

And that was that. That day I met Trish, Amy, Torrie, Stacy, Christy, and all the others. They took me out for a whole new wardrobe (with my dad's new credit card!) a manicure and dinner. That night I met many superstars. Including Eddie Guererro, HHH, Dave, Randy, Ric, JBL, and many others. I never knew my life would change so soon. But yet here I was, in an airport, alone. Why? My dad got rich again. His stock leaped after they released a new product. So I was on my way home. I would leave my road life behind and get back to a real life. I couldn't help but start to cry whenever I thought about my family. My sister was long gone to college, which is probably why they would take me back. The truth is, I don't want to go back. Not ever. I had got to use to my Dad and all the wrestlers around me. The road schooling I would take online on my laptop with the help of the divas. The trip to Iraq for Tribute To The Troops, along with traveling the world. But I would never forget those Monday nights I got to accompany my Dad to the ring every night. It started about 3 months after I was adopted. Soon I was being trained and became the youngest diva in WWE history 6 months into my adoption. But all of that came to an end. I would miss the adrenaline every night when I went out to perform. And even though no matter how painful, I would miss the accidental injuries from trying to protect my Dad. My most major injury was when I broke my ankle 8 months ago. It finally healed about 5 months ago. That was all because Victoria performed her Widow's Peak weirdly, which caused my ankle to slip down to the mat. To make this story short, the bone cracked and I was rushed to the emergency room. And let me be the one to add, I became the youngest WWE Women's Champion also! No I'm just kidding. No matter how good I was, Vince knew I was to young to take that responsibility on. Now, at 16, I could have managed it. But I was gone. My contract doesn't expire for another month, but now that I was leaving, I had to leave early. My story could be the best thing you hear, and it could be the worst piece of shit. I mean, come on! A 14 year old in the ring wrestling with divas who were much older then I was, and much more talented with more experience? But I had the best Dad. John didn't want children, but why me? What did he find in me so special? Of course, this story will have its ups and downs. But follow me won't you? For this story is about the not-so-normal adopted daughter of current WWE Champion, John Cena. Where my mom was the divas, my uncles the super stars, my home the road, and my Dad a very kick ass Dad.


	2. The Start Of Something New

I always hated the cold. I never adjusted to it. Living in Minnesota for 13 years of my life, you would think I would be used to it. Nope, I wasn't. So waiting outside my old home waiting for my new Dad to convince the divas to take me shopping. It's not that they didn't want to take me, they thought it was important to spend my first day with him. So finally Joy came over and smiled.

"So we're going to take you shopping! Is that ok with you?"

"More then ok!"

Trish laughed and led me to the car. Well, it was more like a limo. A pink limo. Never in my life would I ever think I would see a pink limo. My new Dad came over and helped me in.

"So, have fun. Here's my credit card."

"You serious?"

"You need clothes, girl stuff. I'm not good at that."

"OK. Well see you later…ummm…"

"You can call me dad now."

"Can I just start with Cena? I'm not used to this."

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

The door closed and away we went to the mall. John waved, and I waved back. I was still trying to take this all in. My dad is now the WWE Champion John Cena. I would be on the road with him till I was in college. The divas were going to be my new safety nets. Torrie tapped me on the shoulder.

"So! Tell us about yourself!"

"Ummm…ok. Well I was born in Minnesota. My dad owned this big stock that made some type of shoes. It was a big hit so I lived a pretty rich life. Well one day his stock made a huge fall and my dad lost all his money. They only had enough money to take care of themselves and 1 kid. I volunteered to go to an orphanage. So I ended up in Boston's Home or Orphaned Kids. And then you guys came and now I'm here."

The whole limo was silent. The only noise was the cars passing us by on the freeway. Finally Torrie spoke.

"Oh you poor thing! Having to leave everything you knew just to save your family! How brave!"

A chorus of 'how brave!' and 'poor girl' went throughout the limo. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and telling them I didn't need their sympathy. So I just sat there and nodded. 10 minutes later, we arrived at the mall.

"Who's ready to shop!"

We all ran out of the limo and ran into the mall. We went to every store there! Gucci, Juicy Couture, Prada, Dior, Hollister, American Eagle, Sephora, Brighton, DEB, Betsy Johnson, you name it! We hit store after store and my Dad's credit card bill grew longer by the second. Finally the day ended with manicures and pedicures (new hair and waxing for me) and we finally headed to the arena for the show. It was a house show, but I could tell this would be big anyways. We got out of the car bursting out in laughter. My Dad and JBL were outside the door. My Dad walked toward us.

"So you didn't kill her did you?"

"Of course not! But we might have killed your wallet."

Michelle laughed and punched my Dad playfully on the arm. The driver helped us get our bags out of the trunk. I had at least 8 bags and a new suitcase and a carry on. My Dad stared at my bags in shock.

"Did you want this many clothes?"

"No. But the divas insisted. Here's your credit card by the way. Sorry I maxed out on it."

"Well, you needed new stuff. So, let's get you to the room so you can put your clothes in your suitcase."

We started walking till Michelle came running toward us.

"Sorry Sarah but I grabbed 3 of your bags!"

She dumped the bags in front of me and then ran off again. My Dad grabbed the 3 bags and led me to the room. Thankfully it was right by the exit, otherwise I swear my arms would have fallen off. I dropped the bags on the floor and laid on the couch.

"I can't believe they can shop for that long!"

"Their divas, what can I say?"

"Hey Cena?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you adopt me?"

The room was silent for a while. Finally he sighed and pushed my legs off the couch so he could have some room to sit. He stared at my face for a while, then started to talk.

"I saw something in you Sarah. Something I don't normally see in kids your age. I can't really explain it, because even I don't know what it is! But something told me that I needed you as a daughter. So I went with my gut and made me your new legal guardian."

"So, let me get this straight. My new Dad is the WWE Champion, who makes raps about heels, wears throwback jerseys and is known as the Dr. of Thuganomics?"

John let out a laugh. "Yeah, this is what you're stuck with."

I kicked him on the side to get him off the couch. That only led to a tickle attack from him. Soon it was a tickle war. I never knew my Dad was so ticklish! Someone knocked on the door. I pushed my dad off (or at least tried. He finally got off) and answered the door. Eddie stood there with a little cupcake that said 'Welcome Sarah' in little letters.

"Ummm…hi?"

"You must be Sarah! Dang _ese_ you got a beautiful daughter! Anyways, I thought I might welcome you to the Smackdown family!"

He put the cupcake in front of me. It was to pretty to eat. I took it gratefully.

"Thank's Eddie. I love it."

"Now for a tour!"

Eddie grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out to the hall.

"Hey Eddie she's gotta rest!"

"Not right now! I gotta show her the ropes!"

I looked back at my dad who was staring out the door confused. I tore the paper off the cupcake with my free hand and started to eat. Finally we slowed down.

"Over there is Mr. Long's office. He's the Gm of this brand. Right there is the diva locker room, and down the hall is the guys locker room. Over there is the masseuse…"

I stopped listening to him and looked at my surroundings. Rey and Kurt were playing some poker while getting their ring attire fitted; Paul was stretching for his match while Billy was punching a punching bag. Some tech guys rushed past us talking into their walkie-talkies. Finally he pushed through a curtain. I froze right where I was. 30 feet away from me was the WWE wrestling ring. I was standing above the big fist and right in the center of the aisle. Eddie walked past me and walked backwards down the ramp.

"And this is where we perform! Man when you see this place packed, you'll feel the energy all the way back to your room!"

I stared in aw as I moved down the ramp. Tech guys were getting the fireworks ready and making sure all mics worked and the lights came on at the right time. I finally approached the ring apron. I felt the cloth. None of this seemed real. Eddie did a back flip into the ring.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in?"

I walked up the steps and went in between the ropes. I was standing in the ring. Smack dab in the middle too. I turned in a circle to take it all in. Eddie almost missed my arm when he did a nose dive to the other corner of the ring.

"You almost hit me!"

"Sorry Sar. Why don't you try?"

"What? Oh, I can't."

"Come on! Didn't you do gymnastics or anything like that?"

Actually, I did. I won gold in all my tournaments. That was until my parent's couldn't pay for it anymore. I climbed the turn buckles until I was on the top one. I sighed and looked down. It didn't look so high from up here. I sighed again and jumped off. I did a back flip ending with a double twirl and I stuck it. Eddie looked at me in shock!

"_Mamacita _you're a natural!"

I smiled and giggled. Then people started to come into the arena. Mr. Long came out and yelled at us.

"What are you doing out here? The dark match is gonna start in 20 minutes so get your asses backstage!"

"Now Mr. Long that's no way to talk around John's new daughter!"

I laughed and jumped out of the ring. Eddie gave me a piggy back ride back to my room. He dropped me off at the door.

"Thank's Eddie. I had a great time."

"Any time girlie!"

He winked at me then walked to his own room. I opened the door to my room. My Dad was getting ready for the match.

"Are there people in the arena yet?"

"Yeah their just starting to come in."

I dumped my bags on the floor and opened my suitcase. How could I get used to this lifestyle? I looked at my dad who was getting his shoes on. With a Dad like him, it would be easy to adjust.


	3. Finally Called Dad

I always watched wrestling at home. Every Monday and every Friday (I would tape it if I would miss it.) I ordered all the paper-views. I would always see the crowd chanting and screaming. All the stars always said how the adrenaline from the crowd always got them pumped. Well, sitting in John's room watching Smackdown, I felt it. Maybe it was because I was in the building where all the action is happening. But wither way, it felt great. I wanted to be out there one day and feel that. I sat on the floor and started to fold my clothes and put them in my suitcase. Then I heard my Dad's music hit. My head shot up so fast I thought I would get whiplash! He was jumping up and down on the ramp and holding his title high. I couldn't help smile. He was my Dad now. I went back to folding and putting away once his music ended.

"The champ…is here."

The crowd went wild. I couldn't help but laugh. Most of these people loved him but I knew so many people that hated him.

"But the champ is not here alone."

I stopped folding. If he was going to do what I think he was going to do, I would faint.

"You see, your champion adopted a daughter at least 6 hours ago."

Oh shit, he was! One of the guys with walkie-talkies came busting into my room.

"You! Come now!"

He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the curtain. This was the second time I was being dragged today, and it was starting to hurt. Suddenly I was in front of the curtain. I could feel the energy and hear the crowd chat 'bring her out!' I turned to the guy that dragged me.

"What do I do?"

"I have no fucking clue! Wing it!"

My Dad started to talk again.

"You wanna see her?"

This was it.

"Here's my daughter…SARAH CENA!"

His music played for me. I waited as long as he usually did. I took deep breaths and tried not to think. Finally my cue came. I ran out and stood in the middle of the ramp.

Surprisingly, the arena was going crazy! I didn't expect that! I walked to either side of the ramp and smiled. I walked down the ramp, stopping to touch peoples hands like all the other stars did. My Dad was sitting on the middle rope to let me in. I stepped through it and looked at all the people. The energy in the ring was amazing. It was enough energy to energize the whole state of Minnesota! I smiled and stayed by my Dad. He went and got me a mic. Oh my god he expected me to talk!

"My daughter was in this run down shelter for about 6 months. But now she's here! SO, tell us about yourself!"

I froze. The crowd was screaming really loud! I gulped and started to talk.

"What's up Boston MA! My name is Sarah and I'm a whopping 14 years old!"

The crowd went crazy! All I did was say 1 sentence! Maybe they would like me after all. I looked at my Dad and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me on the forehead.

"This ain't fake either. I got the papers in my room if you need proof! Now getting to Wrestlemania this past Sunday…"

JBL's music played. Oh shit I was gonna be in the same ring as JBL! He came out in a rage. Obviously to play that he lost at Wrestlemania. He stepped in and brushed right past me. He got a mic and started talking, much to everyone's dismay.

"To tell you the truth 'champ' no one cares about your new daughter and how you beat my streak! They care about me…getting a rematch right here, right now!"

The crowd booed and my dad rolled his eyes. This was my time to express my opinion.

"To tell you the truth, no one cares about what you think!"

The crowd yelled at this comeback. My Dad looked at me in shock. JBL just looked mad.

"You little…"

"Woah JBL slow down! Don't hurt an innocent little 14 year old! I can't let you go all Michael Jackson on her."

The crowd laughed and so did I. Then Eddie's music hit. Yes, a guy I actually liked! He came out in his low-rider and got a mixed reaction from the crowd. He jumped out of the car and did his little shake thing. Then he got into the ring. He messed up my hair on the way to get a mic and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"JBL, you don't deserve anything after your match! Eddie on the other hand, need's a chance at the gold!"

The crowd gave it's mixed reaction again. I smiled and whispered to my Dad.

"You should face Eddie!"

"Not my choice babe, remember?"

Then Kurt Angle's music hit. Oh, great. I hated this guy with all my heart. He came out with his usual 'You Suck!' as his song. He just ignored the chants and got a mic.

"I think a World Champion Medalist deserves a chance at that title!"

My turn!

"I think you should take those medals and shove them up your ass."

The crowd went wild! Eddie laughed, JBL stifled one and John cracked up. Kurt looked at me with a mean look, but I just stared back.

"Now Kurt we don't want you to hurt yourself. Actually…we do go on."

Rey's music hit. The crowd went wild since he was their favorite cruiserweight. He popped out of the bottom of the floor. I always wondered how cramped it was sitting there for the longest time waiting for your music to hit. Rey hit the ring and posed for the crowd. The lights from all the cameras almost blinded me. As if my Dad was psychic, he stood in front of me so I could see. Rey grabbed a mic from one of the guys sitting in the chair.

"Everyone has been under estimating me since I ever debuted here! But now, I want to be part of the big league! I want to stop being the underdog and be the champion!"

I walked over to Rey and pat him on the shoulder.

"Of course Rey you can be in the big leagues…once you get out of the cruiserweight division."

The crowd 'OOH!'ed and chanted 'burn!' for a while. My Dad started to laugh. Soon Rey was running to tackle me. I ran and hid behind my Dad. My Dad attacked him and soon a brawl broke out. I got out of the ring before JBL could knock me out. I stood by the announce table and overheard Cole and Tazz talking.

"Well Tazz I don't think Sarah will take anything about her or her new dad!"

"She seem's pretty hardcore Cole. She would be perfect in ECW!"

ECW. I honestly wasn't the biggest fan of it when it was on. When it got cancelled I felt like I was in heaven. My Dad jumped out of the ring, stumbling over his own two feet here and there. He picked me up and threw me over the barrier. He jumped over himself and started to drag me by my arm…for the 3rd fucking time!

"Why are people dragging me today?"

"To save your ass that's why."

We ran through the crowd, finally approaching the backstage area. We were listening to Teddy announce number 1 contender matches for the WWE Championship. My Dad looked at his title, then led me to his room. When he shut the door, I started to talk.

"Oh my god Dad that was amazing! The energy and the adrenaline rush was just wow! And what I said to the stars? I felt great after I said what I wanted to! After all these years I finally get to express myself! Do you ever get used to it?"

All my Dad did was smile. I looked at him confused.

"What? What is it?"

"You called me Dad."

I retraced my steps. Yeah, I did right in the beginning. I guess I said it without thinking. I went over and hugged my Dad.

"Yeah I guess I did."

I let go and started back on folding my new clothes and putting them into my suitcase. Someone was knocking on the door again. My Dad opened it to reveal that it was Teddy Long.

"Sarah! Just the teen I was looking for!"

"Yes Mr. Long?"

"You have the greatest potential to be a star here. How would you like it if you became a permanent star on here?"

I gasped. My Dad looked at Teddy confused. Me, an actual WWE star! I loved the idea! But my Dad spoke for me first.

"Not yet Mr. Long. I need to train her first."

Train me! I would be an actual wrestler! I started to jump up and down on the ground. Teddy nodded and left the room. My Dad turned to me.

"Not yet though. You need to get a feel for this business first."

"OK! Oh dad thank you!"

"You said it again."

"Get use to it."

I laid down on the couch, totally forgetting about my clothes that I had to pack. My Dad smacked me with his new belt right on the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"A. So that you get these clothes done and B. because you still have school work. You start next week since your original school is on break."

I moaned. School. Never liked it. But hey, I can't complain now. So I got back to folding, watching the rest of the show on the mini TV. I couldn't help but think about my future in the WWE. And…being excited to start my road school.


	4. Meeting The Parents

**Editors Note:** Oh my gosh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU soooo much for all the reviews! I never knew people would love this story so much! I can't say how much I want to thank you. How about thank you times 1,000,000,000! Thanks again! Here's the 4th chapter. Keep the reviews coming!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meeting the parents is always hard to do. I remember meeting my first boyfriend's parents last year. I went to a BBQ with him. Little did I know I would meet his whole family! I don't mean only mom and dad and close relatives. I mean all his uncles and aunts, first and second cousins (even third cousins!) grandparents and friends of the family! I'll just say that 5 minutes into the BBQ, I said I had to go to the bathroom and did the whole 'out-the-window' trick. That was the end of that. So a week after I got adopted, my Dad and I finally got to go to West Newbury and meet my new grandparents. I gotta tell you, it was more nerve-wracking then anything I have ever done. I was more nervous then I was my first time on TV. By the way, I started to become a regular on TV aside my Dad. So we were on the plane from the Smackdown taping to West Newbury. My Dad was listening to his iPod and signing autographs here and there. I was asked to sign some too! So we were about 10 minutes to landing, and I was getting sick.

"You OK Sarah?"

"I'm just really nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry. My mom has always wanted a grand child. And my dad didn't want me to get anyone pregnant, so it works out both ways!"

I laughed at that statement. So my Dad gave me a rundown on his family. His dad was an announcer for amateur wrestling while his mom was retired and worked around the house. He told me about his brothers and other family. Finally we landed. We got up and started to walk off the plane. 'This is it' I remember thinking. We got out of the tunnel to see a big banner reading 'Welcome Sarah.' I couldn't have been any more embarrassed. John smiled and started to hug his family. I lingered back and took a look at my new family. My new grandma was still trendy, despite her age. My uncles wore jeans that showed their boxers and oversized shirts. Now I see where my Dad got his inspiration for his style. My grandpa looked great for his age. My Dad walked to me and pushed me toward my family.

"Everyone, this is Sarah, my daughter."

Everyone was silent for a while. No one knew what to say. Great they hated me already! My grandma walked up and hugged me…really tight.

"Oh Sarah! When we got the call, I knew I would love you! Your room looks wonderful and we have all new clothes for you! Come you must see it."

More clothes? I already had enough! My uncles got me out of the grandma bear hug.

"So how do you like life on the road?"

"It's great! I love being at all the house shows!"

"No doubt! You'll love Boston!"

We walked out to the not so normal cold air. It was cold for April. Fans rushed up and asked my Dad for an autograph and picture. I signed a few things also and took pictures with my Dad and his fans. Finally we were in the car on the way to my new home. Boston didn't seem that bad of a town. I took out my math homework I was working on and tried to figure it out. But I was horrible at math! We were learning about finding the slope and y-intercept. I sat there tapping my pencil on my homework. My Dad looked over my shoulder to see what I was learning.

"What is this?"

"Algebra. Something with slopes and y-intercepts. Do you get it?"

"We never did this when I was in school. Hey Boog, you get this?"

'Boog' as he was called, looked over my other shoulder. He stared at my sheet for a while. Then he finally got it.

"I get it. You have to use the equation ya+bx!"

"No, you have to use slope-intercept form."

"That's what it is dumbass."

"You failed math Boog so how do you know this?"

"I got some things Dan!"

Soon Boog and Dan were fighting over my homework. I immediately regretted bringing out my homework. My Dad was on my left laughing his ass off. I stared at the homework. They were both right. Ya+bx was the same and slope-intercept form. No wonder they both failed math. I finished the sheet and put it back into the Gucci carry-on from the flight. Soon I was finally home. The driveway was too long and the house looked like the White House! When we parked everyone piled out of the car. I got out slowly, taking it all in. My Dad helped get my suitcases out and finally got his. We made our way up the steps to the entrance of the house. I stopped in front of the door.

"You ready to go in?"

My cell started to ring. I checked to see who it was. My friend Adrienne was calling me.

"I'll be in soon."

My dad nodded and headed in. I answered my phone, to be greeted with giddy screams.

"OH MY GOD YOUR DAD IS JOHN CENA!!!"

I held the phone away from my ear. I could tell all my other friends were at her house. After they stopped screaming, I started to talk.

"So how is everyone?"

"Screw us! What's it like to have the hottest dad ever?"

"Well, it's a little weird. But I'm getting used to it."

I could picture all my friends at Adrienne's house. Adrienne, who was the 'goth/emo' in our group, would be sitting on her bed talking to Jay on her phone. Cassy, the sporty one, would be talking to her boyfriend Will over the internet. Ashley, the shorty, would be checking out all of Adrienne's makeup and nail polish. Carolyn, the annoying one, would be trying to steal the phone from Adrienne. Kallison, our recruit, would be reading Cassy's and Will's conversation. And Xena, out Latina, would be going off about John or someone she hated. I missed those days when we would all hang out. Cassy took the phone from Adrienne.

"Get used to it? I would be star struck. I don't like your Dad, but still!"

I could hear Adrienne smack Cassy on the head. Cassy dropped phone and Ashley was quick to retrieve it.

"John Cena is the hottest man on the planet. You have him as your dad. I want your new life!"

"I want your dad!"

Xena screamed in the background. Soon everyone was in a slap fight. I always lost those. I started to laugh hysterically. Carolyn and Kallison both grabbed the phone and went out to the hall.

"OK so now that we're all alone…where are you?"

"In West Newbury, at my grandparent's house."

We saw you on Smackdown last week. What you say is insane. Our teachers can't believe you said the things you say!"

I sat outside talking on my phone for about 2 hours. Finally Boog came out.

"Dinner's ready so wrap it up."

"What is for dinner?"

"Steak. What else?"

I nodded and held my finger up.

"Hey guys my dinner is ready so I'll talk to you later."

"You're going to eat dinner with John Cena!"

"No…I'm eating dinner with my Dad."

I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone. I missed my friends terribly. They told me how my old boyfriend was still depressed and how Cassy was obsessed with Will, along with many other things. I finally walked into my house. It was a pretty basic house. My Dad saw me as he came down the stairs.

"So much for coming in soon."

"I had a lot to catch up on."

"Come on. The steak is ready."

We made our way to the dining room. In the corner sat a little computer. I would have to go on once everyone was asleep. We all sat down and started to eat.

"Hold up!"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at John's dad.

"We need to pray first."

"John, dear, we never pray."

"Well we are now."

We all dropped our forks and knifes and folded our hands and bowed our head.

"We give you thanks, all mighty God, for these and all our blessings, which we have received, from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord, Amen."

We went back to eating steak. The conversation around the table was mostly about me and my life on the road. Dan and Boog were still fighting about my homework, till I finally told them it was the same thing. Then the topic of general life came up. Finally everyone was done and retiring to their rooms. I sat there at the table.

"Coming to bed Sarah? You have your own room right next to mine."

"I know. I just have to do something first."

"OK, but don't be to long. We have a lot of sight seeing to do tomorrow."

My Dad kissed me on the cheek and went up to bed. Just a year ago I was hoping to get that kiss on the cheek when I would meet him. Now, it would come every night. I sat at the computer in the corner and logged onto my myspace. I had all these comments about my new Dad, me on TV, and anything else in-between. I posted bulletins, then went to my blogs. I decided I would post a new one.

"_As you all know, my life has changed drastically. My new Dad is WWE Champion John Cena. I've been on the road and on TV. I'll be trained to be a diva and will wrestle later this year. But here's the thing. Just a year ago, I was wishing this would happen. I wished to meet him, and when I would, I knew I would freak out. But when he came up to me in the orphanage, I acted cool. I didn't freak out. I didn't treat him like he was famous. I treated him as a normal person. Now that He's my Dad and now that I know all the wrestlers and divas, it all seems normal. Ask any celebrities children and they'll say the same thing. They don't think of their moms or dads as famous. They think of them as normal people. No matter who you meet, famous, or just a stranger, treat him as a normal person. Even though you might hate them, give them the respect they deserve. You never know who you could meet and might become friends with. In my case, the people I met became my family."_

I read my blog over again before posting it. I shut down the computer and walked into my room. Posters and pictures of my Dad were on the wall. Memorabilia with his face and name on them were on my shelves. Posters of other stars hung on the walls also. My closet was full of new and cute clothes. My suitcases sat next to the dresser. Photo albums stayed on the shelves, along with a new collection on movies and other books. CD's of the latest bands were on my CD rack. I figured my Dad had something to do with this. The color of the well was a deep purple, with a scene of a sunset on the wall where a window was. That wall was empty so I could fill it. My bed had a Pink comforter with gold pillows. Then I saw it. A recording station. How did my Dad know I loved to sing? I walked over to it and ran my fingers over it. My clarinet sat by the stand and my old book. How did he get all of this? There were so many other things in my room that fit me so well, I started to cry. I got on some white pajama shorts with orange stripes and a grey beater from Aeropostale and laid in my bed. I got out my iPod and looked through the playlist. I put on Boston by Augustana. Their debut album had come out last month and even thought they weren't well known yet, I loved the music. Within minutes, I was asleep, yet not dreaming. The reason? I already was.


	5. A Sunrise Well Worth It

I never liked waking up early. Even if I was going somewhere I wanted to, I hated it. I remember when I was still with my family my aunt would come up to Minnesota from Texas and go on these crazy trips. We would have to wake up at 3 a.m and leave at 4 a.m. And I hated it every time we had to. So the next morning wasn't different. I was asleep at 3 a.m happily comfy in my warm bed when my dad come up and pulls off my covers. He turned my uber bright lights and poked me.

"Mmf…go away!"

"Rise and shine! We have sight seeing!"

"At 3 in the morning?"

"Don't you want to see the sunrise?"

"It's the same as the sunset.

"No it's not! Get up, get dressed and let's go!"

I moaned and put my covers over me again. My dad happily took them away from my again. But this time he brought them with him out the door.

"No fair!"

But he couldn't hear me. I finally got up and opened my shade. It was still pitch black outside. I groaned at the darkness. Damn sun can't rise any earlier? I walked slowly over to my radio and turned it on. "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley was playing. This was one of my favorite songs of his. I opened my closet and looked at the clothes I had. The clothes I knew I liked were down in the laundry room waiting to be cleaned. So I got on the outfit I thought of first. Some light denim Hollister jeans, olive green v-neck t-shirt from Aeropostale with a white Old Navy beater under it, with my old K-Swiss tennis shoes. I grabbed my Minnesota Wild dark green zip up just in case it was cold outside. I brushed my hair and left it down. I grabbed my cell phone and iPod and stuck it into the pockets of my zip up. I opened the door to find my covers lying in the doorway. I made a

mental note to hurt my dad later when I was awake. I threw the covers on my bed. God it looked so inviting. But I shut my door and walked down the stairs. I went to the kitchen to where my Dad was standing. He was leaning against the counter, his coffee in hand reading yesterday's paper since todays wasn't here yet. God even it was too early for the paper boy! He finally looked up to see me.

"About time you got ready."

"Oh bite me."

"Not a morning person are we?"

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Somewhere. Let's get in the car."

We walked out the door into the cold Boston air. Good thing I brought that zip up. My Dad's car really wasn't that bad. It was a 2003 Mercedes, black to be exact. I got in the passenger. My Dad took his lovely time to get to the car. I was so tempted to honk the horn at him. He finally got in and turned on the car. I stuck my ear buds into my ear and searched through my songs. I put on the old Beatles song, "Hey Jude". It wasn't until I got to at least 20 seconds when my Dad unplugged my ear buds.

"Dad what the heck?"

"I need your opinion on something."

"OK what is it?"

"I made a CD. It's coming out in May, but I want to know if you like it."

"OK put it in."

My Dad put his new CD in. Rap, of course. But this was different somehow. It wasn't really rap, but yet it was. One song that I especially like was "My Time Is Now." Within about an hour, the CD was finished. My Dad looked at me.

"So, do you like it?"

"Dad I love it. It was amazing. I think that the song 'My Time Is Now' should be your new entrance song."

"Really? I was thinking that myself."

"Well, great minds think alike."

"Well, we're here."

It seemed like we had driven forever. We stopped in a little wooded area where you could see the slightest outline of the horizon. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, but you see it trying to some up. The trees opened up so there was a perfect spot so see the sun on both sides of the road. I gotta say, out of all the sun rises I have seen, this was the most beautiful one ever. I've seen really good ones, like the ones mid morning in Hawaii with the pink closing in on the sun. But this one was different. Maybe it was because there was real nature and the real Earth all around me. Maybe it was because I was with my Dad. Whatever it was, I was in complete and utter awe. I took out my digital camera and took pictures of it.

"Was it worth the early bird call?"

"Definitely. How do you know about this spot? It seems so hidden and deserted."

"One time, when I was at least 19, I got mad at my dad one night. It was about my now ex-girlfriend. So I got in my old car and drove around. My car broke down here right around sunset. When I saw the sunset and how beautiful it looked out here, I couldn't help but be taken away. I stayed out here the whole night until the sun was past risen. Then I left my car and walked home, writing down how I got here. I've been coming here ever since just for some nice down time."

I nodded and looked at the sun again. It was almost 5:30. I looked at how the trees gently hugged the sun as it rose. Then I got a great idea.

"You got a sketch book?"

"Umm…no. I got a notebook though."

"OK good. How about any colored pencils? Water colors?"

"Sorry I left those at art class."

"Dad!"

"OK! I got some colored pens in the back seat."

I rummaged through the seats till I found some colored pens. I hated drawing with pens, but it was all I had. Then I found some old pack of crayons way under the seat. I reached down and got them. I held them up for my Dad to see.

"Looks like you didn't forget them at art class after all."

"I only brought them so Timmy would stop stealing them!"

"Seriously why do you have crayons?"

"To design cars."

I stopped talking and went outside. I got up on his hood and crossed legs. The cold hood felt good against my legs. I opened the notebook and started to draw. My Dad started to bang on the hood.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up I'm trying to concentrate!"

I started to draw the horizon. I drew it so faint so that you could see it, but it still looked invisible. Then I started with the outline of the sun. Then with the trees, making sure that they hugged the sun the way they did now. Then I started to sketch the rest of the scenery around me. Finally, I started to shade. I blended colors to add the colors coming from the sunrise. I was careful to add the faint ripples of the rays from the sun that shone through the sky. I made the trees a medium brown since that was their color this time of the year. There weren't many leaves, but some were starting to come back or they hung on through the winter. Finally I shaded in everything. I held up my picture to the actual thing in the sky. It changed over the past hour I was drawing, but holding up the picture I took, it looked just right. I slid off the roof into the car through the open window. My Dad was asleep in the driver's seat. I pushed him. He didn't wake. I turned on the car. Didn't wake. Finally I blared the horn. My Dad woke with a start.

"Are you done now?"

"Yeah, we can go now. How about some breakfast?"

"Let me see what you were doing first."

"No way!"

My Dad started to drive, but then grabbed the notebook to fast from me. I tried to get it from him, but he was too strong. Finally he lowered the picture. He stared in awe at the picture for a while.

"I don't know what to say Sarah."

"I know it's horrible so let me take it back and I can throw it away."

"Bull shit! This is the best drawing I've seen in forever. Sweetheart, you have a natural talent at drawing. You captured everything beautifully."

"You really think that? You're not really saying that to be nice?"

"I want you to know I would never EVER lie to you. I want to keep this. Is that OK?"

"Yeah it's fine. Now can we get breakfast? I'm starving."

"Of course. Where to?"

"I don't know. You pick."

"OK…I know this little restraint we can go to. It's called Marie Calendars. We'll head there."

My Dad started to drive again. At the stop sign at an intersection, he bent over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm proud of ya kiddo."

"I'm proud of you to Dad."

I badly wanted to say 'I love you.' But the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Maybe it was too soon. I'll wait a while, or at least for the right time. I yawned and looked at the time. 7:00. We still had the whole day. I closed my eyes to think about the day ahead. Something told me I wouldn't want to forget it. In fact, I didn't want to forget this moment. I opened my eyes slightly to look at my Dad. He looked so calm and at peace. He was focused on the road, yet I could tell he was somewhere else. This was my Dad. Tough in the ring, soft out of it. I knew I would have a great life. But I didn't want to think that far. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, but I was excited for the day ahead of me.


	6. Marie Calendars

**Editors Note: **IT WORKS!!!!! IT FINALLY WORKS!!!! after a week of trying to update the story it finally works! Thank you so so so so so much for your patience! Well what am I doing? Read the chapter!

Why do people think that breakfast is the most important meal of the day? Yes it helps you wake up and helps you to think in the morning. But what about lunch? It settles your stomach in the middle of the day and lets you have a big meal! Or what about dinner? It's your last meal of the day to have something fattening and good. Dessert I don't count as a meal, just a treat. I remember I led a protest about the other meals. Stupid I know. But at least a dozen people protested with me! Well coming back from the woods and starving, I was starting to say sorry to breakfast. I was starving and couldn't handle it anymore! We were getting very close to Marie Calendars and my starvation was growing. Me and my Dad were just talking when we pulled into the parking lot. Finally, I could get some food! My Dad stopped in the middle of the parking lot, looking at a car. We stayed there for a while.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Umm…I'm not that hungry for this place anymore. How about Perkins?"

"Dad I'm starving! It's been at least 13 hours since I last ate!"

"I know. But…Perkins isn't that far away."

"Dad. What's wrong?"

My Dad still stared at the car in front of us. He sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. I groaned for disapproval and hunger. The ride to Perkins was pretty silent. Then he let out a little scream.

"Screw it."

He made a very sharp u-turn and headed back to Marie Calendars. We pulled into a space. I undid my seatbelt and stared at him.

"Shit dad what was that about?!"

"Sorry. I just…wanted you to try this place."

"Thank's for the warning!"

I opened the door and got out of the car. I would have been throwing up my now if I had anything to throw up. My Dad got out and we walked to the door. He stopped at the entrance.

"Uhh…dad? The point is to walk in and eat."

"I know. I was thinking I forgot something."

"How about a starving daughter?"

My Dad laughed and led me in. A petite server was at the little stand looking over some schedule. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello and welcome to Marie Calendars! A table for two?"

"Yes please."

"Alright come with me."

The server led us to a table in the middle of the room. She laid down 2 menus in front of us.

"My name is Angie and I will be your server today. What can I start you with?"

"2 cheesy hash browns no bacon a lemonade and a Coke and 2 french toasts."

"Coming right up!"

I was surprised at my Dad. How did he know I liked all that stuff? Jeeze he was good. A voice rang out in the room that made my Dad stop breathing.

"Oh Dana your so funny!"

My Dad looked over to the booth nearest to us. There was a guy and a girl sitting there. The guy had short blonde hair with blue eyes. He was wearing sweats and a 'Navy' shirt. The girl was wearing tight jeans with a pink halter top. He was twirling her long brown hair that was already curly.

"God Dan it was an innocent joke. It wasn't that funny!"

"No it was! Who did you get it from?"

"Me of course!"

The girl named Dana looked over at our table. My Dad looked away quickly and pretended to be interested in the pie list. Dana made her way to our table. She stopped in front of the table.

"John?"

My Dad looked up from the pie list. He forced a weak smile. I knew that smile. It wasn't his real smile. It was his 'I-don't-want-to-smile-but-I-will-anyways' smile. Apparently she knew that to.

"Dana. What a surprise."

"Very much so. So what have you been up to? I've been following you on TV."

"Really? Well I've been doing fine. This is my new daughter Sarah."

"This is Sarah! Oh your mom told me so much about her John! It's so nice to meet you!"

Dana extended her hand to shake mine. I looked at my dad first. He nodded for approval. I shook her hand. She had on a nice smile. I could tell it was sort of fake though.

"It's so nice that John took you in. After all, you've been through so much!"

"Ummm…thanks?"

"So John! Any mother figure for this young lady?"

"Nope. Single still. How are you and…Dan."

There was an aquward silence between the two of them. Usually I know how to break these things. But this time, I had no clue.

"Me and Dan are fine. Actually we're…engaged.'

"Oh."

"I thought your mom would have told you."

"Nope. Well…congratulations."

"Thanks. Well…I better get back. Nice to meet you Sarah. John."

Dana walked back to her table and talked silently to Dan. I looked at my Dad. He looked really hurt. He got up and walked out. The server came back with our food.

"Where's the man that was with you?"

"Uhhh…I don't know? I think he left."

"Well you need to pay for this."

I searched my pockets. Dang these new clothes! I looked in the pockets of my zip up. Yes 40 dollars! I gave the money to the server.

"Keep the change and eat the food for yourself. Or give it to some poor people out in the streets."

I got out of my chair and walked out of the restraint. I saw my Dad sitting in his car, staring at my drawing. I walked to the car and stopped briefly. My Dad was…crying. Not like bawling. Just the occasional slip of a tear or two. I got in the car next to my Dad.

"Dad did you know her?"

My dad was silent. He was still looking at my picture. I was worried that he would get it wet. Yeah I know stupid thought. But hey it was pretty damn good.

"It was only a week…"

"What was Dad? Who was that?"

My Dad looked at me with sad eyes. I wished never to see my Dad like this. Now I was and I had no clue what to do.

"Dana was a girlfriend a long time ago. We went out for 6 years. I left her so I could train in OVW. She didn't want me to. She wanted me to finish college with her. But I just got up and left. 1 week later I find out that she was going out with my best friend."

"Dan."

"Yeah. Now I learn that she's engaged. She finally got what she wanted."

My Dad put the picture in my lap. I looked up at my Dad. I could tell he was trying not to cry a lot.

"Dad, we didn't have to go in there."

"I wanted to face it. I guess I couldn't. The one thing I wanted to do and I failed."

I turned my Dad around so that he was facing me. Time for lecture number 11, courtesy of my old dad.

"Listen up. You may have 'failed' at this one thing. But do you know how many thing's you've had success at? You still have so much to tackle that 'failure.' I mean, look at you. You're a WWE champion and a great dad."

OK so I changed the last sentence. It was supposed to be ' a beautiful young girl who is growing up so fast.' But I felt that that didn't apply to my Dad. He looked at me, his eyes a little happier.

"You went in there which is a huge step for you! You could have driven all the way to Perkins. But no. You made that deadly u-turn and tackled your fear to an extent. So stop saying you 'failed.' Just give it time."

My Dad stared at me for a while. I could tell he was shocked, yet happy at the same time. I handed him a tissue from the back seat.

"You know, I supposed to be giving the lectures around here."

"Oh well. Life goes on right?"

"Yeah. It does doesn't it?"

My Dad started the car and drove off. I had forgotten I was starving. But screw it. I could wait till lunch.

"So what are we doing?"  
"Well we're going to go somewhere special. You know how I said I had to train you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I am."

I squealed in delight.

"Oh my god Dad thank you! I love you so much!"

Shit! It slipped out! Of course that didn't dawn on me until I stopped giving him a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was totally sudden. I felt like a complete idiot.

"I love you to kiddo."

That made me not regret it. I leaned over and rested my head on the side of my Dad's hip. He was too tall and I was sulking in the seat! He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I'm just gonna tell you now that it wasn't meant in a coupley way! It was a father and a daughter bonding! But still…that felt pretty damn good. My old dad never did that. We were like that the whole way to the gym which was a way's away. I didn't care about the training anymore. All I cared about was being with my Dad. My Dad. Damn that had a nice ring to it! I finally had a real dad. And it was the best dad a person could have.


	7. Picture Perfect

The last time I was in a gym was on my last day at my old school. Everyone had this big celebration saying goodbye to me with parting gifts and a big party. I played at least 10 games of Dodgeball, and let me tell ya, I rock at Dodgeball! So I never was really in a real gym. I only looked into one by my old house. So when I stepped into Gold's Gym with my Dad for some training, I almost ran out the door. The people in here were so chiseled I wondered why they were still working out! I looked down at my own body. Size 9 jeans, size L for shirts (mostly because of my big boobs). I felt so nervous being around all these people. Then I remembered that A. my Dad expected me to get into the ring with him for at least 6 hours of the day and 2. I didn't get to eat breakfast. So I stood at the training ring watching my Dad going back and forth on the ropes. He threw me a pair of clothes.

"You gotta change sweetheart. Otherwise it's hard to wrestle in jeans."

"You do it."

"Because they don't hug me or anything. Their loose everywhere. The locker room is right through that door."

I nodded and went in. It was a pretty dark room. Not very many lights. If there were any, they were all out. I put on the clothes and looked in the mirror. Pink shorts with a light pink beater. I started to get self conscious of myself. I didn't look half like the girls in here. I sighed and walked out. My dad was in the shorts he had been wearing all day and no shirt. If he wasn't my Dad and I saw him in a gym like this, I would pass out. But it seemed normal to me. And trust me, it was creepy. I got into the ring, making sure to avoid my Dad's swings into the air. He finally noticed I was in the ring.

"OK! First things first. You stretch, then we do a couple laps around the track. Then we do some crunches, 500's,squats, push ups, pull ups, some more laps around the track, then we start."

My jaw dropped. We do all of this before I actually step into the ring? My Dad saw my expression and smiled.

"It's all the start of being a wrestler sweetheart."

So! After what seemed like a million laps, 100 crunches, 500 500's, 300 squats, 80 push ups, 30 pull ups, and 5 near death-experiences, we were finally done with that! I fell back down onto the mat, panting like a very hot dog on a summer day. My Dad, somehow, was still jumping up and down with energy! My Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He had to run to the back of me to catch me before I fell.

"OK. Now for the training."

"Yes! Just what I was waiting for!

"We're going to start with the simple headlock. Since I'm way taller then you, I got someone more your height."

And out came Cruiserweight Rey Mysterio! He was 5'6. The height I was. I was so excited I squealed in joy. Rey came in and shook my hand. I skipped that and hugged him.

"OK, so the head lock. Sarah, you're going to first do the simple lock up."

Rey and I locked up. I knew how to do that since my uncle taught me.

"OK good. Now Sarah, I want to twist his left arm out of the way and put your right arm around his neck. When you do, make sure the crease of your elbow is around his head and squeeze as tight as you can."

I did what I was told. Twist and lock is what I called it. Then Rey pushed me off making me bounce off the ropes. I hooked my arms around them. My Dad was sitting in a chair ringside, letting me do whatever! Rey came at me at full speed. I got out of the way and bent down the top rope so Rey would go right over it. I hopped down and grabbed Rey's head.

"Remember! No real punches! Just grace the side of his face!"

I did what I was told. I pushed him back into the ring. I ran off the ropes and did a simple leg drop. Rey started to move out of the way, so I wanted some impact. I bent my leg into an L shape so my foot would hit him instead. Boy did it hit him! I hit him right in the middle of the throat with a lot of impact! He started to hack and cough. He looked at me in shock. I wasn't done that. I kneed him in and stomach and did a DDT. How do I know how to do that? I bought this one book called 'How To Do All Sports Entertainment Moves' by some guy for at least $50. I studied that thing like I had a big test the next day in school! Anyways! He had been down for a while. I finally climbed the top rope. But what do I do? Think Sarah think! I had to mix some gymnastics with wrestling. But how was I going to do that? Then I got it! The move I did with Eddie my first day here! So I did a back flip, double twirl, but mixed it up with an elbow drop. My Dad's jaw just dropped. My Dad ran to the ring like a ref. 1-2-3! I didn't just take out Rey Mysterio! I stood up in shock. My Dad did the same.

"Holy shit."

That was all I could think too. Rey slowly got up. He was holding his stomach.

"Oh my god I'm…."

"Really good! Damn John you got a good one on your hands! I'm fine, don't worry. I've gone through worse, and will go through worse."

He hugged me and walked out. He waved at us. Me and my Dad just stood in the ring alone. The sound of all the exercise machines filled the void. My Dad sighed. I fell to the mat and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Your expression when I did my move! It was priceless!"

"It's definitely something I have never seen. If your going to wrestle, you have to name that move."

"Ummm…I have no clue."

My Dad laid down on the mat next to me. He stared up at the ceiling lights.

"How about…Sar Twist?"

"No…Gone With Your Wind?"

"No. That's just stupid no offense."

For the next 30 minutes, we exchanged ideas. 'Twirl-A-Whirl', 'Make A Wish', and 'Flying High' were some of the ideas that came up. Suddenly my drawing popped into my head.

"Picture Perfect."

My Dad shot up from the mat.

"That's perfect! Picture Perfect…I can see it now. Man that's gonna be devastating!"

I got up slowly and put all my weight against the ropes. My Dad checked the time on the wall clock.

"It's 6:00. You can shower up in the locker room, then when we get home, shower again. Then you can have dinner."

I remembered I was basically starving and on the verge of dying without food. I walked toward the locker room.

"Dad can we stop somewhere and get some food? Like Mickey D's?"

"Mickey D's?"

"McDonalds."

"Oh! No. Your on a diet now. We'll go to Subway."

Eh, good enough. I showered up and got on my clothes. Subway waited! I saw my Dad flirting with the receptionist at the front of the door. I smiled and laughed to myself. I wasn't shocked or anything. I still was trying to figure out why my Dad was still single! He was the hottest man I laid eyes on! But…I didn't really feel that way anymore. Wait, I didn't think he was hot anymore? Why? Probably because thinking you Dad is hot is seriously wrong. Like, if Randy Orton had kids and his little girl liked him that would be wrong. Or not. Randy Orton was pretty hot. That was OK. My phone started to ring when I put my hoodie back on. It was my friend Cassy.

"Hello Cassy."

"Oh my god! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! Where have you been?"

"Training."

"Training for…"

I think it hit her when he screamed abnormally loud.

"Training! You were training! Oh my god you have to tell me all about it now!"

I looked over at my Dad. He winked at me and motioned for me to go.

"I'll call you back."

"What? Why!"

"I'm hanging out with my Dad."

I hung up the phone and put it in my back jean pocket. I walked out to my Dad's car. We got in and headed to Subway.

"So…you think she's hot?"

"Who, Kelly?" No, she's an old friend. Well, she is, but I would never go out with her!"

"I doubt that."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, that your bound to go out sometime! I mean, come on! You've probably known each other forever! You have to go out. It's like, a non-written rule in the book of dating."

"And you know this how?"

"My sister hooked up with her best buy friend Trevor. Really good friends and everything!"

"Well we'll see."

We rode all the way to Subway in silence. Good thing this Subway was a drive through. And I was starving! I originally ordered a foot long, but my Dad cut it to a 6-inch. Did he not know I was starving?! Anyways, we headed home, both eating our sandwiches silently.

"Do you really need a mother figure?"

"Dad, stop thinking about Dana."

"I know, I will. But do you?"

I sat there for a while. I don't really know if I did. I guess the divas had become my mothers. They always looked after me and cared for me. Torrie even had "supplies" with her for me. So did I really?

"Not at the moment. Unless you want to me a mom."

My Dad laughed and kissed me on the cheek. When we got home, I forgot about my starvation that still lingered. I said hi and bye to my family and took a long relaxing bath. My body was sore as hell! I finally got into bed and tried to go to sleep. But something was bothering me. I walked to my bathroom and stepped on the scale. 120. I lost weight from that intense session. I tried one of the jeans my grandma bought me. Too big. I put them all in a bag and set them outside the door. I looked over and saw that all my new clothes were sitting my the closet. I had bought size 1 jeans. Don't ask me why. I tried my old ones on. I was probably about a size 7, maybe even 5. I lay in my bed happy. I was getting thinner, and I had a good life. In fact, it was picture perfect.


	8. Life Comes At You Fast

I hate change. Especially when the change comes very unexpectedly. Like when my parents found out we were flat broke. That was a really quick change I just couldn't get over. So it had been 3 months since I started to train. I lost about 20 pounds and was able to fit into those size 1's I had bought. And, finally, my boobs weren't as big. So me and my Dad were coming back from another grueling day at the gym. The topic? The draft lottery. My Dad hadn't been drafted yet, and there was one more round to go. So we thought that he was going to stay on Smackdown for a while. But while I was still perfecting my finishing move, my Dad was sitting in the chairs thinking. I landed and looked at my Dad. He wasn't even looking at me! He was just staring off into space, looking at his title belt every once in a while. I sighed and sat down right next to him.

"What's on your mind Dad?"

"I wanna go to RAW."

Did my Dad really say that? I loved everyone on Smackdown! Torrie, Rey, JBL, Billy, everyone! But if my dad left, I would miss Eddie the most. Whenever I would step into the venue for the night, he would be sitting by the door waiting for me. Then we would take a tour, then go to the ring until Teddy yelled at us to get out. It was our ritual for the whole night. One time Teddy forgot to tell us so we were out in the ring when the show was starting. We jumped over the barriers and ran to the back since we were one of the first to start the shows. And now I was just starting to get more promos on Smackdown too!

"Are you serious Dad?"

"I feel like I've done all I could do on Smackdown. I know I have so much more potential on RAW."

"But…you wouldn't just go up and ask to go right? Part of you wants to stay right?"

"Of course! I've been on Smackdown since 2002! I would hate to leave, but love to go somewhere else! But don't worry, when the time comes, we'll move."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew he wouldn't leave. Teddy wouldn't let him go either! So she hugged her Dad and ran to the shower. After she showered up she got dressed. Juicy jeans, grey low v-neck Hollister t-shirt, white Aeropostale beater. She put her Roseville zip over it all. I walked out to my Dad, talking to the receptionist, again. I sighed and walked over to my Dad. He was putting a piece of paper in his pocket. I stood by his side for a while. Kelly looked at me and smiled.

"So you've been training her well John. Think you can take a night off tonight to go out for a drink?"

My Dad looked down at me. I nodded in approval.

"Don't worry. I'll call Dan."

My Dad kissed me on the cheek and walked away with Kelly. I sighed and smiled. Finally, my Dad found someone! I walked outside and was about to call Dan. But I knew the way home. And it wasn't that far away. So I walked home that day. My phone rang a familiar ring tone. I looked at who was calling me. Chris. Great, I really wanted to talk to him.

"What?"

"Is that how you greet me?"

Let me give you a rundown. Chris is the guy I ran out on at the family BBQ. It wasn't even my choice to go out with him! Cassy wanted to ask him for me (I never liked him!) I said yes because I thought he would say no. He said yes in a heartbeat. I wanted to break up with him for the longest time, but I felt too bad. Yet I thought crawling through his bathroom window wasn't that bad. Well he was pretty emo, and I never liked him. OK, back to the story!

"You never call me. What do you want?"

"To talk! To chat. How's your new life? Training hard?"

"Yes. And every time I punch someone I think of you."

"Awwww how thoughtful. I'm glad I'm on your mind."

"I have to go now."

"No you don't! Don't think you can get rid of me."

"Watch me."

I hung up on him. I didn't want to talk to him. He always made me so mad and it always got me in a bad mood. I put on my iPod and scrolled through my playlist. I didn't feel like listening to music, so I put it away. Then my phone rang again. If it was Chris again I would shoot myself! To my relief it was…my sister?

"Ummm…hello?"

"Hey! It's your sister!"

"I…noticed. Where are you calling from?"

"Kel's house. Since we can't afford a phone yet. So, how's your awesome life?"

"Awesome I guess. How are you guys fairing?"

"Daddy's stock went up some so we have a little bit of money. We're living with Grandpa at the moment. Oh I called you for something!"

"What would that be?"

"1. You missed your Confirmation. 2. MMSA wants you back for the class of 05 graduation."

My confirmation. I had a dress and everything. Guess I was a week to late. I could make that up. But my graduation? How the hell would I make that? I sighed and sat down on the steps of the local ice cream place.

"I have no way of getting there."

"Well find a way! Everyone want's to see you!"

"I have a show to go to on that night! I won't be able to make it!"

"I'm sure something will go on! Please? We want to see you too!"

"Well I have no way to get there so tell them I won't be there."

I hung up on her to. God why was everyone getting me in a pissy mood? I decided I should get some ice cream. I walked in and looked at the menu. When I decided I walked up to the register.

"Hello welcome to Blue Bonnet! Sarah Cena right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! I see you at the gym all the time! And on TV! Your amazing? Mind if I get a picture and an autograph?"

"Uhhh…no?"

The guy squealed (yes, squealed) and ran around the counter. He motioned to some other worker to get the camera. Soon everyone that worked there was behind me to be in the picture. They were all saying how I was good on TV, how my Dad is hot, and how they can't wait for me to wrestle. Soon almost everyone in the store was asking for my autograph and pictures. I was blind by the end of that.

"Oh my gosh I forgot you wanted some ice cream!"

"Ummm…yeah how about German Chocolate?"

"Coming right up!"

The guy gave me the biggest cone and the most scoops of ice cream ever! He gave it to me.

"On the house."

"No I couldn't!"

"You will. Now go!"

I walked out and smiled. Man, eating all of this would make me gain back all my weight and then some! I looked over to some little girl who was passing the ice cream store, but her parents were saying they had no money for it. I walked up and stopped right in front of her. I put the big cone in her little hands.

"It's on me."

I winked and walked away. I heard the little girl scream in joy. I smiled to myself. After about 10 minutes, I was at my house. I walked in to my grandma watching some TV.

"Hey sweetie! Where's John?"

"He's on a date with Kelly."

"OK there's some dinner in the fridge for you."

I walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There were some mashed potatoes with KFC chicken. I reached for a yogurt and ate it quickly. I ran up the stairs to take a shower. After I was done I walked down the stairs just in time to pass Dan.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Bed. Everyone is. Where are you going?"

"Downstairs to wait up for my Dad."

"OK but don't stay up to late."

I walked downstairs and laid down on the couch. I flipped through the channels. I stopped on a new AM Raw. It was showing footage of Edge and Lita flushing down her wedding ring after she filed divorce from Kane. I laughed to myself. Thank god my Dad would never be a part of that! Well the night went on, and soon I drifted off to sleep. I woke up to my Dad entering the house. It was 3:13. He sat down on the couch and looked at the paper in the hand. I turned on the light, which made him look up. He looked back down at the paper again.

"Dad? Did you have a good time with Kelly?"

My Dad nodded.

"Did you get any?"

My Dad smiled a little at that. He shook his head yes and no, letting me know he wasn't going to tell me.

"Then what's wrong?"

My Dad handed me the paper. It was addressed from Vince McMahon. I read the letter out loud.

'_John Cena,_

_You have done an excellent job on WWE Smackdown. Becoming the WWE Champion on Wrestlemania and defending it in all ways. But the board and I feel like it's time for you to move. So we have talked to Teddy, and he has rightfully agreed. As of June 2, 2005, you and your daughter are now superstars on WWE RAW, thank to the Draft Lottery in place of World Heavyweight Champion Dave Batista.'_

I didn't need to read anymore. My worst nightmare had come true. I was going to RAW. It wasn't a bad thing. It was just that I didn't want to go. My Dad pulled me onto his lap.

"We go June 6. In St. Louis."

That would mean…I would be able to go to my graduation. Wow. My sister was always right, in some weird way.

"I have my graduation on June 7."

"Then we'll hop a plane after RAW. Wow that sounds weird."

"I'm gonna miss Eddie."

My Dad kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tight.

"I know. So will I."

"Good night Dad. Love you."

I started to walk up the stairs.

"To answer your question, I did get some."

I laughed and shook my head. Now I was just disgusted. I blew him a kiss and went to bed.

I was thinking about moving to RAW. Such a big change. RAW was live. No botching or editing. It was do or die. I didn't know what to expect. I knew that Trish, Maria, Christy, Maria and Victoria we're on there. Plus Hunter and Ric seemed nice. But I couldn't help but think of not seeing Eddie anymore. I would miss seeing him in the doorway and taking our tours. And warming up with him in the ring. I knew it would be rare to see Eddie again. And thinking about that made my heart ache.

I barely saw Eddie after that. When Eddie died, I felt like a piece of my heart got ripped out. That will be later on in the story. But Eddie was like my other dad. Without him, what would have I been? I stopped thinking and went to sleep. Everything was clearing it's schedule for me. Clearly God wants me to go to my graduation. But the question was, did I want to?


	9. First Day On The New Job

Usually when I get to a new place, I get all excited and start jumping around like a maniac. One time my family went to Australia for my sister's Lacrosse tournament. The moment I walked into Sydney I got my own cab and looked around myself. My old dad let me do that, since he trusted me. But arriving at the Savvic Center in St. Louis, I didn't feel excited at all. I took out my video camera so I could tape my tour for Eddie. He would do the same for me on Tuesday. Then we would swap tapes and look at our own tours, and we would do that for as long as we needed to. Eric Bishoff was at the front door waiting to greet us. I walked behind my Dad since I was…well…scared. My Dad walked right up and shook Eric's hand.

"Great to have you on RAW John! I got a good trade. And that must be Sarah behind you?"

I peaked out behind my Dad. Eric didn't like that bad of a person. He had jet black hair, a young hair style for him. He was dressed casual, which meant he must have been laid back. I came out behind my Dad and shook his hand.

"You definitely are going to be a great add to our roster! I've heard that you've been training hard!"

"Yes Mr. Bishoff. My Dad has me working a lot."

"Well that is a good warm-up for when you become an official diva."

"Speaking about that, when will I…"

But Eric just turned back to my Dad, avoiding me completely. I made a mental note to find a way to prank him later.

"John there are some divas waiting for Sarah's arrival so if you don't mind, while we talk, she goes to see them?"

"Of course! Sweetie, go on. Don't be shy."

I took my bag with me and walked into the arena. I looked around looking for Eddie, then remember I wasn't on Smackdown anymore. Tech people were running around making sure everything was in place. Stars were scatted all around the arena. I sighed and pointed the camera to me.

"This is my first day Eddie. So far, I hate it. Miss you!"

I shut the camera and looked around. I saw Chris Jericho and Christan standing by the entrance to the little gym talking about some hockey. I saw Davari doing some weird thing in a little corner. His hands were folded and he was murmuring something. Some really big guy came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around quick to see that Hunter was right behind me.

"Woah, didn't mean to scare you Sarah!"

"No, it's OK."

"So! You like RAW so far?"

"Sort of getting the feel of it. Do you know where the diva locker room is?"

"Yes I do. Let me take you there."

Hunter put his arm around me and led me around the venue. I turned the camera on to get all the footage. He showed me where all the guys went to get stitched up, where they rehearsed all their moves and lines, where Eric's room was, and where they ate food. We ran into Ric before the diva locker room.

"Ric! This is John's daughter Sarah."

"Right! I've heard a lot about you! Welcome."

"Thanks."

"Well she's gotta go to the diva's room so I'll talk to you later Ric."

"OK. See you. Bye Sarah!"

Everyone seemed nice so far. Finally we reached the locker room after what seemed like hours.

"Well, here you are! Gook luck, and welcome."

"Thanks."

Hunter waved and walked away. I took the camera and centered it to me.

"So I just met Hunter and Ric. They seemed pretty nice. Now I'm going to the divas room, which I won't let you see."

I snapped the camera shut and sighed. This was it. I walked in and looked around. Victoria was on her cell with someone and fixing her knee brace. Christy was combing her dark red hair. Stacy was putting her outfit on and checking it out in the mirror. Amy and Lillian were looking through a magazine and laughing. Amy lifted her head to the door to see me.

"Oh my gosh Sarah! We've been waiting for you to come!"

All the divas looked up from what they were doing. They all gasped and screamed. And I got this reception why? Amy got up and grabbed my arm. She dragged me over to the bench where she was sitting. All the divas surrounded me. They were asking all kinds of questions. Amy put her hand up and everyone shut up.

"Let me give you quick introductions. I'm Amy, that's Lillian, our ring announcer, right there is Stacy, or long legs as we call her, Christy, or big red 2 since I'm big red 1, and Victoria, or Vic for short. Torrie is around here somewhere…probably prancing around with Torrie. Anyways, welcome!"

A chorus of 'welcome' and 'glad you're here' erupted. I shook my head and smiled. Amy put her hand up again, and every fell silent. Guess you can tell my now who was the boss of the divas.

"So what about you? How have you been doing?"

"Well, I've been training. My Dad said I'll become a diva soon so I'm just getting there. Otherwise I've been acting pretty normal."

"Oh my god I love your outfit!"

Stacy just shouted that out very randomly. Everyone laughed and Stacy blushed.

"I forgot to mention that Stacy is very random."

"Hey! Only because I have many thoughts!"

Some tech guy came in and held up a little note that said '30 minutes.' All the girls ran around and put on the finishing touches. I told then I would have to go but I would stop by later. They all waved and said bye as I walked out the door. I shut the door and took my camera back out.

"Well Eddie, I met all the divas. It was pretty weird, since we have 30 minutes to show time. I can't believe they wasted my ring time! Oh well. Forgive me Eddie!"

I laughed as I snapped the camera shut. I saw my Dad looking for me down the hall while everyone was rushing around. He found me and started to walk toward me. I met him about half way.

"So how was it?"

"Just a little to weird. I miss Smackdown."

"I know you do. But maybe the news I have would cheer you up."

I saw that my Dad had a pack of papers in a very important-looking envelope. I gasped and rushed to our room. My bag tried to catch up with me as I ran. When we finally reached our room, I found out that we had to share rooms here. My Dad and I were sharing a room with Shawn and Hunter. They smiled as I ran in.

"A little excited to see us?"

"Oh Hunter shut up. I'm Shawn by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Dad get in here so you can tell me!"

My Dad started to walk slow through the door. Shawn and Hunter broke out in laughter. I stood there with my hands on my hips, pouting. I went over to the door and pulled him in. He stumbled in, catching him before he fell.

"Now you're here so tell me!"

"OK, the papers…"

Damn, he was gonna do his suspense pauses! I always hated when he did that.

"Are about you…"

I was about to knock him off his feet if he didn't finish soon.

"Being a diva! It's your contract!"

I screamed so loud I think I almost made myself deaf! I started to jump up and down. Shawn started to laugh. Hunter was just covering his ears.

"Oh my gods are you serious?!"

"Look at them your self."

I tore open the envelope. I skimmed through all the pages. Then, right at the end, was where my signature would count. Once I signed that, I would be an official WWE diva. I sat down and took out a pen. I was about to sign, until my Dad took my contract away from me.

"What was that for!"

"Did you read through all of it?"

"I skimmed it. It's good enough!"

"You know it says that WWE isn't responsible for any injuries, you will be fined for un-sportsmanlike conduct, you are to follow the rules at all times, you will make a minimum amount at first, then the check will get bigger…"

"And so on and so forth. Whatever! Just let me sign!"

"I don't know…what do you think Hunter?"

"I think you should keep it from her for a while."

"Hey!"

And I thought he was on my side! But thank god Shawn was there! He came up behind John and stole my contract from him. He slammed down the contract in front of me. He fought off Hunter and my Dad.

"Hurry before I get hurt before my match!"

I signed the paper. Wasn't my best signature, but I was in a hurry. Shawn moved away and Hunter and my Dad almost fell on the table. I got up and jumped around. I started to sing.

"I'm a WWE diva! I'm a WWE diva!"

My Dad got up and pulled me down.

"Now this is serious. Now that you signed this, your taking on a lot of responsibility. So you have to grow up a little. No more fooling around, got it?"

I nodded my head. A tech guy came in and help up 5 fingers. My Dad walked over and handed him the contract.

"Can you give this to Eric?"

The guy nodded his head and walked away. Soon the RAW theme song was playing. My Dad got that 'oh-shit-we're-late' look on his face. He grabbed my hand and led me through the halls to the entrance to the arena. The whole time I was thinking about being a diva. This was a dream of mine, yet I never believed it would ever happen. Now within 3 months, I was a diva. I still had my camera with me. I opened it and talked as well as I could.

"I'm a diva now Eddie. Hope your proud of me!"

We stopped in front of the big black curtain. The tech guy checked us to make sure we didn't have anything bad with us. He almost took my camera away, but I held onto it tight. My Dad sighed and looked at me.

"Ready Sar?"

"More then ever."

Then in an instant, my Dad's music hit. Time to hit the stage. When I did, I never felt more alive.


	10. Irreplaceable?

I have never felt so much energy in my life then the night I walked into the Savvic Center in St. Louis. It was a whole new atmosphere. Everything was live. No editing if you did something wrong. You would just have to cover it up somehow. So I walked down the ramp, recording everything I could. I told fans to say hi to Eddie and most of them did. I looked down at my outfit quickly. Arizona Company Jeans, my old school t-shirt. But I forgot shoes! I walked over to the commentators table to where JR and King were sitting.

"Uh oh! Seem's like Sarah forgot shoes!"

"That doesn't matter JR! All that matters is that the Champ and his daughter have made it to RAW! I can't believe it!"

I handed King my camera and asked him if he would video tape this for me. He nodded and shook my hand. I got into the ring and stood next to my Dad. He was running around the ring like a maniac. I got up on the turn buckles and posed. Some tech guy handed us mics. Show time!

"The Champ…is here."

The crowd just erupted into cheers. It was so loud I couldn't hear myself think! I saw the cameras all around me. This was the first time I realized we were live. My Dad nudged me so I could say my line.

"That's right! And as of today, I am an official WWE diva!"

I didn't think the crowd could get any louder. Well, they did. I swear I thought my ears were gonna blast from all this noise. I could tell that my Dad wasn't really used to this.

"So as me and my daughter are here for our first day, I would just like to let all the stars in the back that I'm having an open inventational for this title .Whoever wants it, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Eric Bishoff's music hit. He came out to many jeers and boos. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't planned, even though it was a good add on. He made his way down to the ring, looking confident as usual. He passed my Dad to get a mic.

"Now I know it's your first night here John, but I make the rules around here. I say…you don't compete tonight!"

The crowd booed. My Dad rolled his eyes and looked away. He supposed to mouth off to Bishoff, but I wanted to switch things around a little.

"Why not Eric? Are you scared that John won't get you good enough rating like that little powerhouse of yours did? Let me tell you something. My Dad can get damn good ratings for anyone. Or maybe your just scared of him since he could tear your little favorites apart!"

My Dad looked at me, very shocked. Eric seemed to get mad. I had clearly crossed the line with him and my Dad. The crowd was just getting a kick out of this!

"You have no say in this you little newbie! You can't even wrestle!"

"Then why did you offer me a contract?"

"So you wouldn't feel out of place. I can kick you right out as fast as you came in you little upstart."

"Hey! You do not talk about my daughter that way!"

"Oh what are you going to do about that 'Champ?' Let me tell you something! You'll be in action tonight, putting your title on the line! It will be you against Christan against Chris Jericho!"

Triple threat match! It was pretty rare to see those on RAW, so the crowd went wild. Eric eyed me and smiled. I could tell he was mixing up things as well.

"As for you, I might as well throw you out since you are of no importance to me."

"Or this Bishoff! You versus me. Right here, right now. You win, I give up my contract. I win? I get a shot at the Women's Championship. Deal?"

Eric looked at me in hate. My Dad got in front of me and shook me.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm gonna kick Eric's ass."  
I pushed my Dad aside.

"So what is it Bishoff?"

"You? Against me? Fine! Let's do it. Ring the damn bell!"

I pushed my Dad out of the ring. The bell rang, and it was on. I immediately jumped on him and knocked him to the ground. I gave him a few good lefts and rights until a ref pulled me off. I let Eric take in what just happened. I turned my back for one second to embrace the crowd. Eric kicked me in the back of the legs, making me fall. He pulled me up and threw me into a corner. He started to come at me, but I stuck my leg up and he ran right into it. I kicked him in the mid-section and gave him a DDT. I covered him. 1…2…damn he kicked out! He was starting to stir a little. I bounced off the ropes and gave him a leg drop. He covered his throat with his hand since I landed on it pretty hard. I bounced off the ropes again for a clothesline, but he moved out of the way. Still going off the ropes, I hung onto them after he would have kicked me in the face. He came after me. I went off the ropes and gave him a fast paced clothesline. This was it! I climbed to the top turnbuckle and looked down. There he was, not stirring one bit. I looked over to my Dad who was telling me not to do it. I shrugged it off and did Picture Perfect. It connected beautifully!

"Oh my god JR what was that?!"

"A mix of something…I just don't know King!"

I covered Eric again. 1…2…3! I had won my first match! I couldn't believe it! I also couldn't believe how bad my legs hurt! I stood up as the ref held my hand high.

"The winner of this match! Sarah Cena!"

My Dad came into the ring and looked at me. I could tell he was pretty mad. I smiled and posed for the crowd. I exited the ring without my Dad. I looked at him standing in the ring. He shrugged his shoulders and met me at the ramp. He raised my hand in victory. Once we got backstage everyone was clapping. Ric shook my hand, the divas all gave me hugs, Hunter ranted on how I changed the script.

"That's not how RAW works! You go by the script! Don't you agree John?"

"Fully. You know my now that you have to go by the script. This is what I meant by growing up. No more outbursts from you! You say what you're told to say!"

After more being yelled at, Shawn came up to me and led me off.

"Ignore them. They just don't get it. Come on, let me show you something."

He first gave me my camera that I left out there. I didn't question how he got it. I held it as we walked to the very outskirts of the arena. He led me to this door. He opened the door, and I stood there. There was this barely lit room, but there was nothing in it. The walls were painted a light peach and the floor was cement. Somehow, this seemed calming. Shawn stood in the middle of the ring.

"There's always a room like this in any arena. If there isn't I make it. I make it the most far away room, where no one would ever find it. I get lost myself trying to find it."

"This is…this is amazing."

"Not much. But it can help you get things done. A nice thinking spot for me."

I could tell how it could be. There wasn't anything in the room or on the walls so Shawn, or anyone, could concentrate the issue at hand. Just so you wouldn't be distracted. I joined Shawn in the middle of the room. He opened a little secret compartment in the wall where there was a piece of paper.

"What is that?"

"Whenever I go to an arena, I leave a note about all the important news and notes that was going on. I write a little letter to me and other things. Here, check it out."

I looked it over. It was dated at February 2003. The space shuttle Colombia crashed and killed the astronauts on it, a nightclub fire in Rhode Island killed 100, his daughter got her first boyfriend, and he was Very mad at Hunter for some reason. Then on the backside was his letter to himself. He said that he shouldn't give up what he stood for, that he wouldn't leave the business until he was way older, and that he needed to find a way to find out about his daughters boyfriend and fast. I laughed at that. I looked over at Shawn who was starting his letter.

"So did you find out about that boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I think I scared him off. Man my girl got mad at me. You want to join?"

He held out a paper and a pen to me. I sat down next to him and started to write. About 10 minutes later, Shawn got a text on his phone.

"Damn it I'm up. Listen, I'll go out and do my thing, then I'll come back here and bring you to your dad so he doesn't freak out. See ya!"

He walked out and made sure the door was shut. I sat there in silence. It really was a place to think. I started to write.

_June 2005_

_Headlines:_

_WCBS-FM becomes Jack FM, much to my dismay._

_Star Wars 3 was released in May, making me stay at home while geeks and nerds finally got some fresh air._

_Everybody Loves Raymond ended in May also, making me sad._

_My Dad and Kelly from the gym have finally started to go out last week. Now my Dad finally has a girlfriend!_

_I'm going to my old schools graduation tomorrow. Must avoid Chris at all costs._

I flipped my paper over to the other side. Now was the time to write that letter to myself. How was I going to do this? I started to think. Man this room made me think a lot! I finally got it. So, I started to write again.

_Dear Sarah,_

_You might not see this letter for a while. So what? You'll se it someday! Anyways, you have been adopted my then WWE Champion John Cena. How fun? You have been welcomed with open arms at Smackdown and became instant friends with Eddie. Now your on RAW and it looks like Shawn is doing a good job of being the Eddie of RAW! Without the Mexican accent and the low rider of course ;)! So here's a few tips to keep you living and sane!_

_Stay strong. Traveling with all of the same people for most of the year will drive you crazy. But just tough it all out. The ups and downs, injuries if you have any, and maybe back stabbing?_

_Don't try to get in the middle of anything. If, lets say, Torrie hates Amy because she kissed Shelton behind her back, don't take sides. Be neutral and don't talk about it._

_Don't be pressured to be active and thin all the time. Your young and you have time to grow. Pig out a little!_

_HAVE FUN! This is like a never ending awesome road trip! Goof around with everyone, even if your Dad hates it._

_MOST IMPORTANT! Don't lose who you really are. Even though you're a daughter of the WWE champion and was pushed into the spot light, don't forget that deep down, your still that Minnesota, volleyball playing, heart breaking, fun loving, weird girl you have always been. Keep calling all of your friends! Don't lose touch with them._

_Lastly, you can't hate your parents forever. It was you who volunteered to go to an orphanage. If you hadn't you wouldn't be here right now. Even though they never really kept in touch with you after that, stop hating them. They have been your parents most of your life! Your mom gave birth to you and your dad taught you about hockey. Forgive them. Otherwise it will tear you apart!_

_That's all the cool advice that I have! I hope you have accomplished all of this the next time you see this. Have fun the rest of your time here, and stay true to yourself. Oh! And please don't become like the divas! You know, obsessed about their hair and looks? God I would kill you (well, you would kill yourself) if you become like that._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Sarah xoxo_

Shawn came running into the room. I put the letter into the compartment and stood up.

"Well I'm done and your Dad is pissed. We better hurry!"

We ran out of the room and ran to the entrance of the arena. When my Dad saw me, a wave of calmness washed over his face. He still looked mad. I looked down and walked.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"John you sound like a mom! She was safe don't worry. Here she is! See ya later Sar!"

I looked up and waved. Shawn winked and walked away. I looked back at my Dad, who clearly was still mad.

"I'm fine Dad."

"Don't run off like that again."

"Well you we're barading me! I was having fun!"

"Stick to the script! If you mess things up it can affect future story plots in the future."

"Excuse me for having some fun tonight."

My Dad sighed. He got down to eye level with me.

"I'm sorry. I know you were having fun. You did awesome out there against Eric. But please stick to the script as much as you can?"

"Yes father dearest!"

My Dad laughed and kissed me on the cheek. We walked out to the arena, all bad feelings behind us.

To make a long story short, my Dad won that night. I had fun running around cheering my Dad on. After that night we packed up and headed to the airport for my graduation. Shawn hugged me and I promised him that I would go to his room every new arena we went to. When we got to the airport, we only had minutes to catch our flight. On the flight, my Dad left to go to the bathroom. I took out my video camera.

"Well Eddie, another day ends. Today went from bad to awesome. Shawn has taken me under his wing as you have done. But he will never compare to you! So, I sign off with a good night, and I can't wait to see your tape! Kisses!"

I checked my e-mail. Eddie e-mailed me about my match and how proud he was of me. I e-mailed him back and checked my myspace. Many comments and messages! I viewed some and answered some messages. Then I just got to lazy and shut my computer down. I looked out the window. I think we were flying over Chicago at the time. I realized that things wouldn't be that bad on RAW. All I could think about was my graduation. What was I to wear? I had nothing! I would have to go to MOA and get something quickly and then go to my graduation. I was excited to see everyone again. But I had to avoid Chris. Still hated him, don't know why. My Dad came back and put his arm around me. I laid my head on his arm. Within seconds, I was asleep.


	11. Graduation Day

Graduations are supposed to be all happy and joyus. You know. Happy that you won't see all the people you've hated forever. Happy that your leaving the crappy school you were at. Well, I wasn't. I was going to see people I haven't seen for months. Many I just didn't want to see. Like Chris! I could go my whole life without seeing that kid! But I had to face the music. So there I was. I was sitting in our rental car in my dress. It was white tie back with blue and green flowers. My Dad was in a nice suit, all black. I personally thought it was to depressing for my graduation, but I wasn't going to complain. So I just sat there.

"I guess this isn't the time to say I signed you up for high school."

"What?"

"On Sundays, depending where we are, you'll fly back here. Attend class, then fly to she show we're at."

"Ummm…thanks. Which one though?"

"Roseville."

"I wanted to go there too."

We sat in silence for a while. I saw Ashley go in through the side door. She had grown a little bit. I started to tear up. I missed all of my friends. So why was I so scared to go in there?

"Come on. It'll be fine."

I sighed and got out of the car. I made sure I didn't see anyone. My Dad and I walked casually to the door. Everyone was going in through the main entrance, which was a good thing. I walked through the side door. I walked up the stairs. I actually missed being in this old church. I stopped at the door to go in. This was the moment. The moment I had to face all my old classmates and actually be with them. My Dad kissed me on the cheek.

"It will be fine. I'm right behind you."

I smiled. I walked right through that door. The first person I saw was Adrienne who was laughing with Megan. She saw me and gasped. I smiled back.

"Oh my god ANNA!!!!"

She started to run in her heels. I was scared she was going to fall. I ran to her also. We hugged for a really long time. I saw all my other friends come up to me. We had this really big group hug in the middle of the aisle. Finally they let me go. By this time I was almost crying. Ashley had gotten taller! Cassy's hair was longer then I remembered. Carolyn had cut her hair short. Adrienne finally became more girly. Kallison wasn't here yet and neither was Xena. The other group came over to me. The ring leader, Jules, came up to me and hugged me.

"Anna we have missed you so much!"

I looked at her confused. When I was still in school, she didn't even talk to me! What was so different now? Oh yeah, I was famous. I saw all the guys staring at me. I looked over at my dad who was talking to Ashley's parents. He was also eying the guys looking at me. Jules started to lead me away.

"Come we must talk best friend!"

I broke away from her gasp.

"OK back up. You wouldn't even talk to me! Now I'm famous and you think I'm your best friend? Screw you! I know who my real friends are."

I walked back to my friends and hugged them. A chorus of 'ohs!' and 'burns!' came from the guys. Jules stared at me and walked away. Her little follower Nina followed, as did her other dronies Renee, Meg, and Lis. The guys came up to me. Marc was first.

"Man that was classic! I am not worthy!"

I laughed and hugged him. He was a pretty cool guy. Bob, Brandon, Roan, and Ryan also congratulated me. Finally I was alone with my friends! Ashley spoke first.

"My god we missed you so much! You have so much to catch up on!"

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I'M GOING TO ROSEVILLE!"

Cassy and Ashley screamed. They were going to Roseville also. Knowing I would see my best friends every day was great. Adrienne and Carolyn pouted since they were going to different schools. We talked in the corner about everything that had gone on. Carolyn had a boyfriend, Brandon, Cassy was going out with a kid named Bill, and other things. Then I saw him. Chris was walking in with Lennon. Cassy looked at what I was. She got a worried look on her face.

"Let's go by your Dad!"

I walked over to my Dad. He was talking to Cassy's parents now. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dad, these are my friends. Adrienne, Carolyn, Ashley, and Cassy."

"Nice to meet you girls."

They let out as giggle. I saw Chris staring at me out of the corner of my eye. The principle told us to get into our pews. I was sharing one with Cassy. I leaned over and whispered to my Dad.

"If you want to kick someone's ass, kick his."

I pointed to Chris. He was looking at me. But the moment my Dad looked at him, he looked away scared. My Dad smiled at me and winked. The night went on, church, memories. Then I thought it was done. But my principle got back up to the mic.

"For the past few months a member of this graduating class was in foster care."

Oh shit. She was putting me on the spot.

"But in April her now Dad brought her into the spot light as as an entertainer on TV."

FYI: my principle hated wrestling. She banned talk about it in school.

"But she is here with us tonight, and I would like her to come up here and talk about her life. So here she is, Sarah Cena."

People started to clap. I made a mental note to kill my principle. I walked up there slowly. There were Cena chants. Not just for me, but for my Dad. I got to the podieum and cleared my throat. What would I say?

"If I was given a warning I would know what to say!"

Everyone laughed. It really wasn't that funny. I just said what popped into my head.

"My Dad, WWE Champion John Cena, adopted me in April. I don't know why. But I was happy. I was thrust into the spotlight my first night. Now I'm a diva. It's been a pretty bumpy road, but an awesome trip. I'm loving every moment of my life with my Dad. The traveling has been a great experience. I'm still being educated and will continue by going to Roseville for high school. It will be a hard commute, but I'll make it work. I can thank so many people! First off my Dad for taking me out of that foster home. God I love him so much! Next, my friends, Adrienne, Cassy, Ashley, Carolyn, Kallison, Xena, the whole bunch. You never abandoned me and I love you guys for that. I also want to thank my class! I missed everyone here! I want to thank my principle, for letting me continue at MMSA and come here tonight. Lastly, I want to thank my family. I've learned not to hold grudges for long. I don't hate them for what happened. I volunteered! If I had to hate someone, I would have to hate me. But I thank them for being my family and sticking it out for as long as they could. I just want to say thank you to all of you for your support and everything. Now I can truly say I'm part of the MMSA 8th grade Class of 2005."

I got a big applause. The priest also confirmed me, since oh my god I haven't yet! After all that was the reception. God I was so hungry. My poor Dad wasn't left alone for one second! Guys in my class went up to him for autographs and questions, and parents were praising him for all he had done. They had a slide show for our class. I was in there some. They showed some pictures of me on TV and I couldn't help but laugh. Then a video came on. It was…Eddie?

"Sarah! My little _Mamacita! _Congratulations! I wish I could be there, but you know how things are! You are so beautiful…wait…let US tell you to your face."

Everyone looked confused, including me. Then, coming through the doors, was the stars. Eddie, JBL, the divas, Shawn, Hunter, Ric, Rey, Chris, Christan, Eric, the whole bunch! I couldn't help but cry. The place went crazy of course. I ran to Eddie and Shawn and hugged them so tight! I looked at my Dad who smiled at me. He planned the whole thing! But I didn't care. I got a picture with all of them in the hall. The reception went on till at least midnight! After all of that, I said goodbye to everyone and walked to my car. As I did, Shawn pulled me over privately.

"Hey you look beautiful!"

"Thanks. Wow it was such a surprise to see you guys here."

"Yeah. Listen. I think of you as one of my daughters. I haven't known you long, but kid, look at you! So much potential! You are the future of this business! So I wanted to give you something near and dear to my heart. Hold on, let me get it…"

Shawn reached into his pocket. He pulled out a necklace. It was the cross necklace he always wore. I just gasped at that. I cried and hugged him really tight.

"My god Shawn I love it!"

"I figured you would. But listen, Eddie had to leave early, so he wanted me to give you this. See you on Saturday kid."

He kissed me on my cheek and walked away. My Dad was waiting for me in the car. We rode back talking about the night. We got to our hotel around 1. My Dad fell right asleep. I looked at what Shawn gave me. There was a tape and a box. I put in the tape first. It was Eddie of course.

"Sarah! My little girl graduated. Soon you'll be graduating from high school. I promise I would be there with you for that! So I want to say a few things. First, you looked beautiful tonight. How do I know? Well I'm making this in the bathroom in this church. Second, I've been missing you _ese! _I was so happy to see you again. Third, I love the tapes you send me. Will you let me into the divas locker room some day! Haha just kidding! So I might as well end this since some guy is pounding on the door. Hope you like you present. Love you!"

The tape ended with him blowing a kiss at the camera. I stared at the box. I opened it up. My jaw dropped when I saw what laid in the box. It was keys. And a note. I opened the note. It said 'look out your window.' I went out to the balcony and looked out. There was a cherry red low rider. On the hood was a sign that said 'Viva La Sarah!' Eddie got me a car! I ran down to the lobby to the car. I stood right in front of it. I didn't even have my license yet! I started to cry again. The seats were black leather. Dice hung from the mirror. On the back of the drivers seat was a spray painting of me and Eddie at one of my first events. On the passenger seat was a picture of me and my Dad. I sat in my new car. I couldn't believe it. This was my car. My own car from Eddie. A valet guy came around to me.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Ummm…can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Find a way to send this car to this address in Boston. Tell the people there that this is Sarah's from Eddie. Can you do that?"

I handed the guy 1000 dollars from my purse. Don't ask me why I had that much in my purse. I can't even remember. The guy nodded and drove off in my car. I walked back up to my room. I put on my pajamas and laid in my bed. I realized that my actual family wasn't at my graduation when they promised they would. But I didn't care. I had got the car of my dreams, a kick ass necklace, presents from everyone on the table, and my Dad in the bed next to me. How could my life get worse?

It could. I didn't know it till it all happened. I tear up just thinking about that day. In my home town too. That's what tore me up.


	12. The Passing And Trying To Hold On

**Editors Note: **I've been waiting to do this chapter forever! I know what to do about it to! So chapter 11 is new but I really wanted to do this chapter. Enjoy! It's gonna be a sad one so a warning. R.I.P Eddie Guererro….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

November 13, 2005. My D-Day. I dread this day totally. He was alright the night before. That's what I kept telling myself. The interrogations, his body on the floor, the crime scene, I tear up just thinking about it. The night before I was on the phone with him talking about meeting up with him. We were talking about how high school was going good for me. He called me again at 3 in the morning telling me he didn't feel well and wondered if I could just see him at the arena later. I said yes. He told me he loved me. I told him I loved him back. That was the last time we exchanged I love you's. It was at least 9:00 in the morning. I was in my 2nd hour when I was called to the office. My Dad was standing there. It looked like he had been crying.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Honey…god I don't know how to tell you…"

"How about just plainly?"

"Something is wrong…"  
My Dad stopped there. I knew what he was going to say. It was Eddie. Something was wrong with Eddie. He wasn't feeling well the night before. I rushed to the car and waited for him to get in. He drove the fastest I could ever remember. When we reached the hotel I ran to Eddie's room. The cops were blocking the door. All the stars were gathered around the door, trying to get in. I say Chris, Dave, Rey and Dean in there. I made my way through the crowd to the police.

"No one past this point."

"Let me in!"

"Sorry no one past this point."

I stood there for a while. Then I pushed past them and ran into the room. Dean looked up. He had been crying. Then I saw him. He looked lifeless on that hotel floor. He was breathing slightly, and paramedics were trying to revive him. I ran to him and kneeled down. People were trying to get me away, but I shoved them away. Eddie looked at me and smiled a little.

"Sarah…"

"Eddie! Are you OK? Will you be OK?"

"I love you…sorry…"

"Sorry for what? SORRY FOR WHAT?"

With that, he closed his eyes, and took his last breath. The monitor said his heart stopped beating. The paramedics were working at top speed. Dave got me and pulled me back. No, this wasn't happening. Then the paramedics stopped working. They turned the monitor off.

"He's gone."

Those words stabbed me. No, not now! He was Eddie! He promised he would go to my graduation. That's why he was sorry. I stopped breathing at that moment. A paramedic brushed past me to tell everyone else. I stood there, looking at Eddie's lifeless body. He was gone. I broke out into the loudest cry I had ever cried. Dave hugged me and cried. Rey, Chris and Dean surrounded me. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't accept it. I got out of Dave's arms and ran. I ran past all the stars and I ran down the stairs. I ran out the door and ran straight. No real location I wanted to go. I just wanted to run. I stopped running when I got beyond the city and to the wooded part of the bridge. I was supposed to meet him there. He told me he didn't feel well. I could have told someone. It was my fault he died. I was crying so hard. I looked up to the sky.

"You promised me!"

That was directed toward Eddie. I directed my anger to God.

"You took my best friend away from me! How could you! He wasn't ready! Now he's gone! You took him!"

I knelt on the hard gravel and cried. I heard a car pull up. A person ran up behind me. I could tell it was my Dad. I turned and cradled into his arms. He was crying like I was. We stayed there for a while.

"Dad, he promised me…"

"I know baby I know."

"He told me he didn't feel well. I didn't tell anyone. It's all my fault!"

"No it's not. Don't think that."

"I could have told someone. Anyone. But I didn't. He could have gone to the hospital…"

"The same thing would have happened. We couldn't have stopped it."

"We couldn't but I could have!"

My Dad was trying to calm me down. But it wasn't working. My best friend was long gone. Tonight he wouldn't be at the arena to greet me. My Dad carried me and put me in the passenger seat. I buried my face into his arm as he drove back to the city. We went past the hotel. I couldn't even look at that hotel. As we passed, news reporters were already on the scene. I wanted to scream at them to leave it alone. We got to the Target Center. My Dad asked some guy to bring out luggage in. He carried me to the arena. He put me down. I couldn't stop crying. I ran to the diva's locker room. Me, Amy, Trish, and Stacy all hugged and cried. Some tech guy came in and motioned to me.

"We need you for a video."

"Fuck you I don't want to do it."

"It's for Eddie."

For Eddie. I broke away and followed the guy. He led me to this room that had a purple sheet as a background. My Dad had already gone and was standing on the side. The people waited till I got dressed. I wore some jeans and my Roseville zip up. I had been getting call after call on my cell phone. I ignored all of them. I sat on the black stool. I didn't want to do this. But it was for Eddie. The guy held up his hand and counted down.

"Me and Eddie were close from the moment I stepped into this business. Every night when I was with Smackdown, we would tour the arena and warm up in the ring like we did my first day. When I went to RAW we did tours ourselves and taped them and then sent the tapes to each other. I have so many memories of him; I don't know where to start. Maybe when one time in Houston we got lost in the arena and didn't show up at curtain until we had to go on stage. I don't want to believe this. I don't think anyone does. I will miss Eddie so god damn much. I loved him so much; he was like my other dad. I will miss you Eddie…"

I couldn't finish. I ran off the set out to the door. I ran around the arena. I was looking for mine and Shawn's room. I finally found it. I went in and got a piece of paper and a pen. It was obviously laid out before by Shawn or someone. I started to write.

_Screw headlines, screw a letter to myself. I just lost a friend I will never get back. If you have ever encountered that, then you know how bad it feels. I feel guilty for his death. I knew he wasn't well. I didn't do anything about it. Why? Hell I don't know why. All I know is that I have died inside. Eddie meant the world to me. More then anyone else in the world. He tied with my Dad I loved him that much! But now he's gone. It will be a long time before I see him again, and that kills me. So advice? No fucking advice. Or how about this? Next time, be more fucking alert when someone says they don't feel well. Now I have to live life like he doesn't even exist anymore. That shit will be painful. When you read this next, I hope you've moved on. Because it will take a god damn miracle for that to happen._

I shoved the letter into the little door. Shawn came in after that. I looked up at him with my tear stained face. He bent down and hugged me tight. I cried the last tears I thought I had. Finally I let go.

"This sucks."

"Yes it does."

It was silence for a while in the room.

"It's going to take a while you know."

"It's so close to my birthday."

"You'll get passed it."

"He was supposed to come with me to get my permit."

"It's going to hurt for a while."

"We were going to drive to the Mall of America."

"Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?!"

I stopped my random thinking. Shawn sighed and put his arm around me.

"It will take a while to get over. But someday you will. It seems damn far away, but it will happen. Its hurts I know. I don't want you to forget him completely. But there will be one day when not one memory will fly by your brain. Trust me sweetheart. Just…keep holding on."

"I'll try."

That's all I could say. Shawn got a page that said we had to go out to the stage. All the stars were on the stage. I stood with my Dad on my right, Shawn on my left, Dave behind me and Rey in front of me. The show started with Eddie chants throughout the crowd. Vince was saying something, but I wasn't even trying to hear him. My mind was wrapped around Eddie. The horrific scene in the hotel room was haunting me. Then I think we were taking a moment of silence. My Dad was squeezing my hand at this point. I felt like I was going to cry, but I was out of tears. Then the emotional show began. The whole time I was waiting for my match against Trish for a chance at her belt, I was backstage by the curtain. I had changed into a Viva La Raza! shirt. The stars passed me in a blur. I talked to everyone that had called me during the day. Then it was my turn to go on. My music played. I went out to the crowd as loud as ever. I wanted to run back to the locker room and cry, but I had to face the music. Keep holding on. I held onto those words through that whole night. I reached the ring and hugged Trish. It was for her title. I was half way through the fight when I remembered something. Eddie was supposed to come down to the ring with me. Tears started to fall. We were going to go out to Big Bowl after my match. My vision started to get blurry. He was going to give me my first taste of alcohol. I started to miss my punches. He was going to help me pass my test. I started to slow down. He promised me. I finally fell to the mat and broke down. I didn't care about the match. I didn't care about anything. I wanted Eddie back. Trish told the guy to ring the bell. She came to me and hugged me. She knew how deep my relationship with Eddie was. My Dad came running out to me. 'Eddie' chants erupted through the building. My Dad carried me out of the ring. People were clapping for me. They were chanting my name. My name with Eddies.

I made it out to walk my Dad out to his match. After his match, he took his shirt and put in the middle of the ring. He put his belt over it. I kissed the shirt before I left the ring. We went back to our room. We were staying in Minnesota for my school. I wanted to get out of the state. But I had to stay for one more week. Just one more week.

I didn't go to school the next week. My Dad decided that we go to Phoenix and see his family. Vickie called me and asked if I wanted to go there. I said yes in a heartbeat. The school understood why I wasn't in school. My friends came by my hotel room before I left to comfort me and to give me get well presents. When we got to Phoenix I wanted to see my aunt that lived there. I took a cab there and stayed at her house for a while. Then I went back to Vickie's house. She invited me to Eddie's burial. I also said yes. I hung out with Eddie's daughters the rest of the time.

Eddie's funeral was the Sunday after his death. Autopsy didn't really do anything; just say it was past problems. I spoke at the burial about how close I was to him. Then that night I left for the next house show. I still couldn't get by any day, any minute, without thinking about Eddie. But my birthday was coming up. It was on Tuesday. All I could think was 'this birthday will suck ass.' It did to some extent, but that was the day I barely thought about Eddie. I did at the end of the day, but all in all it was a good day.

I still think about Eddie today, as I wait for my plane in this god forsaken air port. My flight has been delayed. God damn snow in Minnesota. This will give me more time though. Anyways. The day I didn't think about Eddie was about 2 months after. It surprised me, but then things got easier. But I do think about him. Especially on that 1 year anniversary in 2006. I cried that whole day man. But life was good to me. Up to that point in time. Now my birthday. How…that…sucked.


	13. Birthday Surprise

**Editors Note: **I don't know how to say all of this! You guys have been so supportive of my story I want to say thank you 1 ba-jillion times! Haha I don't think that that's even a number! Anyways, I'm going to work on a story with my friend Ashlee. It's a Dave and Candace pairing. So look out for it! OK so this chapter is about Sarah's birthday and how she has been dealing without Eddie and other stuff! So thanks again!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Birthdays are supposed to be fun and exciting. My best birthday was probably the birthday before we went broke. That was when I turned 13. My dad got me an ipod, tons of clothes, and an ticket to Arizona. I was able to go to Arizona to see my aunt and we went shopping at Scottsdale. I found out that my dad called ahead and paid the mall a lot of money so everything I wanted, I got. I got a WHOLE new wardrobe! I got my aunt whatever she wanted too. That was the best day ever. Next to being adopted by my Dad…but anyways!

My birthday is on November 21. It was a Monday. Now I had to skip school today since RAW was in England! So I woke up around 4:00 England time. I walked out to the balcony of my hotel room. I shared a room with the divas these days since Vince thought it was unlawful that I was in the same room as a guy (gasp!) I looked out into the England view. Sheffield wasn't that bad compared to London. My phone started to ring. I looked at who was calling. It was my friend Britt. I met her in my cooking class at Roseville. We've been best friends since. I answered her call.

"Hey Britt."

"Heyy sweetie! How are you fairing over in England?"

"No better. No worse."

"Awwww I wish I was there with you! So what time is it there?"

"Like…4 ish?"

"Damn girl! What are you doing up so early?"

To tell you the truth, I was having nightmares. Basically the scene of seeing Eddie dead on that hotel floor is always my dreams. I haven't had a decent sleep since then. But I just lied.

"It's my birthday. Why wouldn't I?"

"I know that's why I called! You'll be getting a lot of calls from people! So be on the lookout!"

"Will do Britt."

"Oh! I sent my present to you so you should get it today. You have your permit with you right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason! Heart you!"

Britt hung up. Why wouldn't I have my permit? I almost failed since I was bawling while driving. But I made it through somehow. I shook my head and walked back into the room. None of the divas were there. I looked around confused. I saw a little note on the nook in the kitchen. It said 'lobby when you wake up'. What were they planning? I took a quick shower and got dressed. Light denim Juicy jeans, yellow 'Free Spirit' Tinkerbell t-shirt from JC Pennys (what can I say? It was 10 bucks on sale!) I put on my plain black zip-up hoodie over it. Eddie gave it to me one night when it was cold outside. Eddie. I started to tear up again. I slipped on my white Old Navy flip flops and went downstairs. All the divas were sitting at a table with presents. Big presents. When the divas saw me, they screamed. Melina was the loudest since she screams a lot. Trish and Mickie came over and guided me over to the table. Candace hugged me tight. Then they sang happy birthday to me. I sank in my chair. People in the lobby joined in. Finally they stopped. Trish was the first to talk.

"Well happy b-day hun! We felt since last week has been hell, you, and us, needed a little pick up. So, we went shopping for you! Well, open them!"

So I did. Damn they were all good presents! A light purple XOXO watch from Victoria. A white Gucci purse from Torrie. A matching diamond encrusted wand from Candace. A thing of crazy pills from Mickie (they were actually jelly beans) with a light pink ring hidden on the bottom. A whole box of clothes from Melina along with diamonds ("no birthday is complete without clothes and diamonds hun!"). A Simon gift card with bath stuff from Lillian. 6 new pairs of shoes with hats to match from Maria. The last present came from Trish.

"This actually isn't from me. It's from Vince. I'll give you mine later. Wait…hang on…here it is!"

She pulled out 100 bucks from her pocket. Money is always the best present. So I opened the box from Vince. I saw a black shirt with a saying on it. I looked at it closely. 'Doesn't go by the rules.' Was the logo. I looked on the back. It said Sarah Cena. Oh my god it was my first official piece of WWE merchandise! I looked around the box. Pajama pants, bobble heads, a new action figure to come out, and many more plans for mew stuff for me. I was the happiest I have ever been for about 2 weeks!

"Wow you guys this is amazing! I love you guys! Thank you. Hey, where's Amy?"

Like on cue, she came up right behind me. She turned me around so I was facing her.

"Sorry I'm late. My present had a little accident."

I saw the present. It was a puppy! But one of those dogs that grows up to be little. It was a little yellow lab! I squealed and ran to my new puppy. It licked my face and tried jumping on me. I held it up and hugged Amy.

"Oh my god thank you so much! I love it!"

"It's a boy you know."

I knew why she got a boy. I smiled at her. I held my puppy out in front of me. I know exactly what to call it.

"How's my little Eddie?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I didn't get to see my dad the rest of the day. The divas and I went to walk around and look at all the little shops. I was let in even with little Eddie. The sales people just loved him! I got some free dog clothes from them, but I gave them to Torrie so she can use them for Chloe. It was at least 4:00 when we got to the arena for the night. My Dad was outside waiting. When he saw the car come up, he ran to it. He opened the door and got me out. He saw my dog follow behind.

"Is that yours?"

"Yeah! Amy got it for me! Dad I got so many presents you wouldn't believe! You probably saw them already because I put them in my suitcases!"

"Uh yeah I did their all great. But how will we get this little tyke home?"

"Oh you mean Eddie? Well as long as he's a puppy I can bring him on flights. But when he gets bigger he'll go on one of those pet things! Please Dad it was a gift!"

"Oh fine. At least it's a big dog."

I squealed and hugged my Dad. Then I saw my cherry red low rider in the back of him. What was that doing here? Then it hit me. That's why Britt asked if I had my permit! I ran to my car and kissed it. Oh how I missed my low rider!

"It came for you a while ago from Britt. Your other presents are in our room."

Other presents? Damn! I walked into the building. There all the stars were in the entrance. They shouted 'Happy Birthday!' very loud! Hunter gave me a card from everyone. There was a lot of money in there. Each amount had someone's name by it. The most was Nitro who gave me 500 bucks. I got other presents from the stars! I got a diamond necklace from Ric. Some hair stuff from Hunter (which came to no surprise since we use the same stuff). A replica of Kurt's medals from Kurt. An Israeli sari from Davairi. I said thank you to all of them and went to my room. There were my presents from all my other friends! They all teamed up since the stuff they gave me was pretty expensive. A scrapbook of past memories from my old school from Adrienne and Ashley. Some Italian and Mexican stuff from Cassy (Italian) and Xena (Mexican). Sports memorabilia from Kallison and Carolyn. I actually got some black roses from Jules. I threw them out just in case they were contaminated or something. My friend Trevor's hat which I always stole at lunch. A rap CD from Jack and his "rap" group. There were so many more! I landed on the sofa with a thud.

"This is the most I have ever gotten! Ever!"

"Well it's about to get better."

My Dad held out a medium sized box. I opened it. It was his old football jersey from when he played in high school. He always said he would never give the old thing away, no matter how much I loved it. Inside was the picture I drew a long time ago when we were in the woods, but it was framed. I started to get teary eyed.

"It's not much, but it means a lot to me."

Little Eddie kept trying to jump onto the couch I was sitting on. Poor thing was still too small! I picked him up and put him next to me.

"Dad, out of all the things I've got, yours means the most. Thank you so much Daddy!"

I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I looked at the time on my new watch. I was almost late to meet Shawn! I left my Dad with my dog and ran around the arena. I finally found the room after 20 minutes of searching. I walked in as Shawn was checking his watch.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come!"

"Of course I would!"

"Hey is that your dog?"

"Any gave it to me. Isn't she sweet?"

"Very! What's it's name?"

"Little Eddie."

Shawn started to tear up. So did I. Everything was still fresh in everyone's minds. He shook his head and patted the concrete. We wrote letters and put them in the little box. Then Shawn pulled out two different boxes.

"OK pick one."

"Ummm…the one on the right."

"Ha that's mine! OK open it!"

I opened the box to see what it was. It was a CD. It had a bunch of songs that Shawn and I would listen to on our long trips.

"Wow Shawn thanks!"

"But one question."

"Yes?"

"Where's the necklace I gave you for graduation?"

I pulled it out from under my sweatshirt. I put it on literally 10 seconds before I walked into the room.

"Good. I couldn't see it. OK, now here's the other one."

"Who is it from?"

"You'll know when you see it."

I opened the box. There lay a DVD and a portable DVD player. I looked around the box to look for any clues. The DVD said 'Anna B-day' in a hand writing I couldn't make out. I put the DVD in anyways. It was a slide show. The song Let It Be by the Beatles played for the first half. It was pictures of me on Smackdown on camera and behind the scenes. It was on the tip of my tongue who gave it to me, but I couldn't figure it out. Then the screen said 'Now the best part!' The song Hey Jude played this time. The slide started with a picture of me and Eddie in the ring on my first day. I knew right then who it was from. Picture after picture was of me and Eddie. Me and Eddie on the bus goofing off. Me and Eddie eating ice cream and making a mess in Teddy's office. Me and Eddie talking to each other from one of the episodes on Smackdown. Me and Eddie trying the weirdest clothes in a little section of New Orleans a while back. All throughout it I was crying. Then at the end was a video. There was Eddie, in an orange colored room.

"Wow! My little _Mamacita _is 15 now! Look at how old you are! But you are so beautiful! I'm glad I'm around to see you like that. Now remember, we have to go for a ride in your low rider! So anyways, here's your present! I'm not very into technology so JBL had to help me out. Dave tried but he just made it worse. So I just want to say that I miss you but can't wait to see you again! Kisses my baby girl! I will love you forever."

It ended there. The DVD was dated November 12. The night before he died. He taped the last part in his hotel room. I started to bawl my eyes out. No, he wasn't around to see me like this. I was a wreck, and I'm glad he hasn't. No we couldn't go riding in my low rider since he was gone. Shawn leaned over and gave me a big hug. My puppy squeezed between us and set his head against my chest. I looked down and laughed. He did look a little like Eddie now that I saw him up close. The spirit lived through my puppy.

"Vickie gave it to me today. She said she found it in his bag when she got it. She debated whether to give it to you or not; in the end she did. It was what Eddie would have wanted."

I nodded my head in agreement. I got a text on my phone. I was up. I said goodbye to Shawn, got my puppy and sped to the curtain. I had my DVD player in one hand and the CD Shawn gave me in the other. I looked at the playlist. Get This Party Started by Pink was on there for some reason. It was a good song. And I didn't have a decent entrance music yet. So when I got to the curtain I gave the tech guy the CD.

"Track 7 ok?"

The guy nodded and played it right away. This was it. I waited for the right time to go out. All the while my pup was going crazy. I remember thinking to myself 'hey this night isn't so bad! It can't get any worse!' Well…it did.


	14. Break Neck Speed

The crowd didn't know who it was at first. When I came out, they went crazy. I knew I would have to get a better entrance theme, but this was all I had. I picked my puppy up and picked up his little paw to help him "wave." The fans had signs that said "Happy Birthday Sarah" and I think one said "Sarah's 15…3 more years to legal!" That one kind of creeped me out. I walked over to the announce table. I gave my puppy to King so he could watch over him.

"JR look! Sarah has a puppy!"

"Please say it like I hope you don't mean to."

"No. That would be saying she had puppies! In fact…"

"Don't go there or else John will slap you across the face!"

Knowing my Dad, he would too. I got a mic and went to the middle of the ring. There were Eddie chants and chants for me. I started my lines.

"Because of what happened last week, I didn't get to finish my match. So Trish, I want a rematch. Right here, right now!"

And boy did the crowd go wild. OK so I wasn't supposed to call her out now. But I wanted to open the show! Not be in the middle! So her music came on quickly and she ran out. Her hair didn't look quite finished, but I didn't care. I smiled and welcomed her to the ring. She smiled coyly at me and got into the ring. And then I pounced. She didn't have time to give the ref her belt! She just flung it away when the bell rang. I few head bangings on the mat, some hair pulling, and a ram into the corner. I ran to give her a spear but she moved out of the way. I went shoulder first into the ring post. Damn never wanted to do that! I got of the way, clutching my shoulder in pain. I was trying to sell an injury. But it really did hurt! Trish pulled me up by my hair and whipped me across the ring. She got on top of me and started to punch. She got up before the 5 count. She set me up on the top rope for a hurricanna. But I pushed her away. I was setting up for a quick Picture Perfect but she got up. So I jumped on top of her. She fell and I fell on top of her. The ref got down. 1…2…she kicked out! I got up and looked like I was frustrated. I bent down and pretended to talk smack to her.

"Sorry for the quick come out!"

See? All you have to do is say random words and your ok! Unless the camera is up in your face. Then you're screwed. So I was on the top rope for Picture Perfect, but Victoria came down the ramp. I jumped off the top rope at her. No, it wasn't planned. But I wanted to shake things up. The ref called for the bell for an outside interference. I rammed her back against the apron. Then I threw her into the ring. I did a few stompings then rammed her into the ring post. I made sure she was out. I went to the top rope again for a third attempt, but Trish pulled me down. What? She was supposed to let me finish! Oh well! I pretended I was down and out. Trish fought with Victoria for a while. Right when Trish was about to do Stratusfaction, I jumped on her back. I was 15, but I was still small. She tried to get me off, but it wasn't working very well.

"Get off me!"

"Try and get me off bitch!"

OK so that was uncalled for. But dude, I was getting mad! I don't know what at. Maybe I was taking the anger of Eddie's death out on her. I could see my puppy out of the corner of my eye trying to get out of King's hands. Then Victoria drop kicked Trish, which made me fall off. She set me up for the Widows Peak. But something went wrong. She landed funny, which made my neck crack and to have a really big impact on my head then it should have. The last thing I remember was a ref trying to get me to talk, him calling for medical help, Victoria screaming 'Oh god what have I done?' and my Dad basically in tears. Then my hearing went out. I passed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next thing had to be a dream. I was sitting in my low rider. It was white all around me. I looked in the passenger seat. It was Eddie. He was thumbing through a Mexican car magazine. I gasped. He looked up from the magazine and smiled. I hugged him so tight. This time it was a real hug. He hugged me tighter back.

"Eddie what are you doing here?"

"You're dead."

"Eddie!"

"Sorry my little _Mamacita! _You know my motto. Lie, cheat and steal."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you to let go."

"Let go of what?"

"Of me! The memory you have of me fading away! It wasn't your fault sweetie. It was mine. Stop blaming yourself. I don't want you to be sad anymore. You need to let it all go."

Let him go? Let him go. He was asking the impossible. I could never let him go. But…that's what Shawn said. That and keep holding on. I looked over at Eddie. He looked so happy here. He put my head in his hands.

"My little girl, 15. See? I told you we would go for a ride. Well, it's not really a ride. But close enough."

"Haha yeah close enough."

There was a pretty aquward silence. I finally spoke up.

"I saw the DVD."

"So Vickie did give it to you."

"Eddie I loved it. I cried when I saw it. And my new puppy? I named him after you. That's ok right?"

"Yes that's fine. I don't want you to forget me totally."

We sat in the car again in silence. He checked the middle of his magazine. It seemed that he was watching something.

"You might want to return. You're really on the brink."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want to be dead on your 15th birthday?"

"No…"

I hugged him for one last time. I couldn't linger long since I was almost dead. Eddie kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you babe."

"Love you forever."

Eddie got out of the car and walked away. He winked and blew me a kiss. Within seconds, I was back to reality.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke to my Dad sitting down in a chair in the corner of the room. He was looking at me. I could tell he was crying. When I opened my eyes he jumped up from his seat. He basically ran over to me. He pressed the nurse's button like a million times.

"Oh thank god you're ok. I don't know what would have happened if I lost you. Oh do you remember anything? Who I am?"

"…Dad…"

That's all I really could say at the time. Yet I could speak in my dream. Great. The doctor came in calmly. I saw all the starts behind the door. When they saw I was awake, they all tried to get through the door. Shawn made his way through and closed the door. He was holding my puppy. He put my puppy on my stomach. He licked my face and curled up on my stomach. The doctor looked over my charts. Then the pain hit me. I was having excruciating pain in the neck and my head hurt like hell!

"Well Ms. Cena I'm glad your back."

"Ow."

"Yes it does hurt. But this might hurt more. You broke your neck. Your spinal cord became un-attached from your neck. We need to do surgery on your neck. Your head is fine, just a little damage. The surgery will take place tomorrow and you will be out of action."

"For how long?"

"Oh I would say about…hmm…3-4 months."

3-4 months! Torture! No being on the road. Just sitting at home somewhere! Possibly staying in MN and going to high school! I moaned in disagreement. My Dad started to shake his head. Shawn looked really sorry for me. The doctor went over a few things, but I wasn't paying attention. Finally he walked out. Shawn took my hand and kissed.

"Honey I'm sorry to see you like this. You'll feel better, I promise."

He kissed my forehead and walked out. My Dad came over next.

"You mad?"

"Yeah."

"I'll stay home if you need me too. I don't need this…"

"No. Keep…going."

My Dad was getting tears in his eyes. He kissed me on the cheek.

"So where were you?"

"Dreaming."

"Of what?"

"Just…letting go."

He let the other stars in for a while. I got so many get well presents. Victoria was sobbing and apologized a million times. I forgave her over a million times. Finally I asked for some rest, and fell asleep.

The surgery went fine, no problems. After a couple days I was discharged. The plane ride home to the states sucked since I was in a neck brace and not comfortable. I went to school, even though I should have been home resting. I went out with friends after a while. I missed seeing everyone every week. I updated on my condition on my myspace, and Shawn had me e-mail my letter so he could put it in the box. But staying home being cooped up a lot sucked. I eventually got better, but there was one spot that I just hated. I knew the time would come, but I didn't want it to. By the way, I had a not-so-happy sucky birthday to me.


	15. Losing And Gaining

**Editors Note: **Hello there! My new story is up! It's called I'll Be There For You. I'm co-writing it with my friend Ashlee so if you read this PM me or review on how you think it is and tell me if you're working on the new chapter! Anyways, here's this new chapter!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I usually like the beginning of new years. I'm always out and about for it. I was that year too. Being careful about my neck of course, I went to a party of my friend Britt. That's where I met my…boyfriend! Yes, I, Sarah Cena, had a boyfriend! His name was Sam and we kissed at midnight. We were together since. So since New Years Revolution was on and he happened to love me and my Dad, he came over to watch it with me. It sucked because I wanted to be there with everyone. Hell it killed me every day that I wasn't on the road! But the doctor finally cleared me to start training again. He would give me an exact time I could go back that night. So I made sure all the food came from downstairs. See, basically I've been living in a hotel these past months. For school and everything. But anyways, Sam knocked on the door. I took off my neck brace and answered the door. He stood there with black roses.

"Uhhh…black roses?"

"Well, revolution is a sad and terrible thing. So it fits for New Years Revolution. But since I knew you wouldn't like them…"

He pulled out red roses from his other hand. I gasped.

"Oh Sam you didn't need to!"

"Well you just got cleared so I wanted to make you happier."

I kissed him on the lips again. We acted like we have been together for a long time. But I had been with him for a week. But I've known him since pre-k. You see, he's Jules ex boyfriend. They started to go out in 7th grade and finally he broke it off last October. So I got with him. Aren't I a good person? So anyways, the paper view didn't start for another 2 hours. We went downstairs when some guy came up to me.

"Are you Sarah Cena?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I got your mail today. I've been trying to find you."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

The guy walked away. I looked through my mail. My magazine subscription, some letters from stars, a letter about my clearing, and…the script for New Years Revolution? Why would they send me that?

"What's the thing in the big envelope?"

"It's the script for tonight."

"So…won't you read it?"

"Why is tonight any different? They haven't sent me one in a while. It'll be a surprise."

I went to the nearest trash can and threw the script away. I looked around the lobby. The hotel was obviously a place for some wedding reception since I saw the bride come through. She saw me though and her eyes grew big. She ran over to me, her trail…well trailing.

"Oh my gosh Sarah Cena! Me and my husband are big fans! And who's this young man?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Oh how sweet! Listen! Please come with me to the reception! Me and my husband would love it!"

"Oh I would love to but…"

"Great! Follow me!"

The bride dragged me along and I dragged Sam. Soon we were in this big hall. The bride went up to the stage and took the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen I found the biggest star around! Here to sing mine and my husband's song, Sarah Cena!"

Sing? I only sang at my home in Boston! Sam looked at me and smiled. The bride motioned me up. I went up slowly. When I got up there the crowd was chanting my name. I looked to the DJ to see what their song was. It was Making Memories Of Us my Keith Urban. I knew that song well, so I sang it to the best of my ability.

'_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard'_

'_I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm'_

That was just the first verse. I sang the whole song! After that everyone was crying. No dry eye in the house. My boyfriend was smiling. The bride came up to me and hugged me tight. After that I got to have cake! I checked my watch. I only had 1 minute to get upstairs. I told them I had to go and left with Sam at my heels. We got to my hotel after all the pyro went off. I sat down and took the chips off the table.

"That was fun."

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Really? I never thought of it as the greatest thing ever."

"It's awesome! I'm sure you could walk into any record company and you would get a record deal."

"Seriously?"

"Totally."

"Wow you're so sweet!"

We sat there for the next hour or 2 talking about the matches. Which ones we love so far (he liked the Bra and Panties Gauntlet match; I liked the Women's Championship match. Hmmm I wonder why…) and the ones we thought were pointless (he thought the Shelton Benjamin vs. Viscera was, I thought the Bra and Panties match was. We had a big discussion about that one.) Then came and passed HHH vs. Big Show. That was an OK match, but it didn't need to happen. Then the elimation chamber match. My Dad vs. Kurt Angle vs. Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Masters vs. Carlito vs. Kane. I've been waiting for this match for the whole hour. I sat closer to Sam. The match started with Shawn Michaels and my Dad. I was scared because I loved Shawn to death, but I didn't want my Dad to lose! Soon came Kurt, then Chris, Carlito, then Kane. How my Dad got past him only Lord knows! It was down to Carlito, Chris, Shawn and my Dad. Chris put my Dad in the Masterlock but Carlito pinned him. Then my Dad did a roll up on Carlito to win! I jumped off the couch in excitement.

"See that? My Dad can endure anything! He's tired, yes. But he won! And is still Champ!"

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at the screen. Vince came out with a mic.

"By request John, Edge is cashing in his Money in the Bank right now."

Shit! No he can't! Edge came running down the ramp and got into the ring. He speared my Dad right away. He went for the cover. 1…2…he kicked out! My Dad still had life in him! Edge backed into the corner waiting for another spear. My Dad stood up and got nailed. 1…2…3. He lost. That's why they sent me the script. I sat back down in shock. Adam just became the new WWE champion. My Dad knew the whole time. And he didn't even dare to tell me. Sam put his arm around me.

"Are you OK?"

I still looked at the TV. It was all planned and my Dad didn't even tell me. I started to form tears in my eyes. Sam lifted my head.

"It's all planned you know."

"I know. It's just the thought that my Dad didn't tell me is what hurts."

"Does your Dad even know about us?"

"Uhhh…no?"

Let me put it this way. If my Dad found out that I had a boyfriend, he would hunt Sam down and interrogate him. And might I add bring him to a live event for everyone's approval. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sarah? This is your doctor."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Listen I have your timeline."

"Shoot."

"So you start training now. Do some therapy, dieting, and I say you'll be back at…hmm…Wrestlemania?"

Wrestlemania. 3 months from now. That sounded perfect at this time.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I already called Vince. He knows."

"Wow. That's fantastic."

"Thought you would like it. See you in a week or so."

That was my light in the dark. I hung up the phone. Sam looked at me.

"So?"

"Wrestlemania."

"You're kidding!"

"Never."

"Sar that's great! Oh shit! I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

He gave me a peck on my cheek and walked out. I looked at the TV. It was replaying the scenario. I didn't even care that my Dad lost at that point. I was going to back at Wrestlemania.

Wrestlemania is the grandest stage of them. It's a break it or make it moment. Your in there, your on the top. You head line it, you're basically awesome. And I would be there. My first Wrestlemania. Thinking about that determined me to get back quick. So I trained every day, dieted like there was no tomorrow, and went to therapy as much as possible. At the end of March I was cleared to wrestle. I got cleared before the Hall of Fame.

On March 25, I got a call from WWE. I was on spring break with some friends in Phoenix, hanging out poolside at the Arizona Biltmore.

"Yes?"

"Sarah? This is Rey."

"Rey! What's happening?"

"Nothing really. How's Phoenix?"

"Great! So why the call?"

"Well as you know Eddie's being inducted into the Hall of Fame."

Eddie. I looked at my puppy who was running around the pool like a maniac. He wasn't much of a puppy anymore, but he was still cute.

"Yes I do."

"Well Me, Chris and Chavo want you to help us induct him."

"Really?"

"It's the night before Wrestlemania and your coming back then! It's perfect. What do you say?"

"Yes of course."

"Great. See you April 1!"

Rey hung up. I closed my phone slowly. My friend Britt looked up from her tanning spot.

"What was that about?"

"I'm going to the Hall of Fame to induct Eddie."

Ashley lifted her head slightly.

"Really? How cool."

"Yeah."

"Will you cry?"

"No shit."

Sam looked up from his chair. No my Dad still didn't know by this time.

"Sam would you like to come with me?"

"You kidding? I would love to."

"But your Dad doesn't know about you guys."

"Yeah. But he can find out then."

The rest of that break that's all I thought about. I got a cute dress and everything. When the day came, I was excited and nervous. But it turned out to be OK. For the most part.


	16. May The Truth Be Revealed

It was April 1, 2006. I was standing in my hotel room looking at my dress for the night. The Chicago air blew in through the windows. My make up artist Janice was putting the finishing touches on my face. Mike, my hair stylist, finished curling my hair. I kept checking the clock, waiting for Sam to get here. I looked back at my dress again. It was along black strapless dress with white polka dots. A red band ran around the whole dress under the bust. Mike had curled my hair and put it in a half pony tail. Janice put on red lipstick and a light eye shadow. She finished putting the foundation on my cheeks. Mike and Janice stepped back and looked at me.

"Oh Mike, how wonderful did we make her look?"

"Wonderful enough for Dad's approval, but sexy enough to have the boys come chasing after you!"

"Thanks guys. Now where's my jewelry?"

Janice ran into a spare room and came out with a box. She opened it and started to put on the jewelry. She put on red diamond droop earrings to accent the red band. A diamond pendant went around my neck. Then last but not least, a cute little Prada black clutch to match. I slipped on my breeze black angel spike high heel shoes. The dress was really long and I needed heels so I wouldn't step on it. Someone knocked on the door. Mike ran to open it. There stood Sam in a black Armani suit with a red shirt under his coat with a black tie. I laughed at him. We basically almost matched!

"Now where are the polka dots?"

"On my boxers! Wanna see?"

Sam started to pull his pants down. I laughed and ran over to him (more like a fast walk). He laughed and pulled his pants back up. He put his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful."

"Really? It's just something I found."

"Haha very funny. It was hell shopping with you, Ashley, Britt and Lacy in Arizona looking for you dress! Remind me never to go shopping with you again."

"Will do stud."

Sam gave me a peck on the lips. Mike and Janice awwed. I looked back at them.

"When will the limo get here?"

"The driver said he'll call when he gets here."

"Can I eat yet?"

"Here. Have a special K bar."

I grabbed the bar from Janice's hand. The trainer Ike told me not to eat too much if I planned on fitting into my dress. Someone was knocking on the door again. This time I opened the door. There stood my doctor.

"Dr. Linden! How nice to see you!"

"Just thought I would catch you before you leave."

"Why are you here?"

"Doctor's conference. Can I just do a little check up on your neck before you leave?"

"Of course. Come on in."

I led Dr. Linden into the main room. Mike went and got him some white wine from the bar. We sat down on the gold couch. I sat up straight as he felt around my neck.

"Have you been training?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you wore your brace?"

"Before spring break. Why is something wrong?"

"I didn't expect this…but it's fully healed."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think it would fully heal by now. Maybe about 80-85. But nope it's fully healed."

"So no problems?"

"None at all."

Janice's cell rang. It was driver saying that he was waiting outside.

"Thank you Dr. Linden but I must be going. Thank you again. Sam we're leaving!"

Sam ran out of the kitchen with chocolate on his face. I laughed and wiped it off for him. We said goodbye to everyone and got into the elevator. Seconds later, we were in the lobby. I saw the limo, and people surrounding it. I hid behind Sam as we made our way outside. The driver got out and opened the door for. People realized I was going into the limo right when I got in. The driver quickly shut the door and sped away. People were actually chasing the car. Sam and I took pictures on our phones. We soon broke down in laughter.

"How hilarious is that?"

"Very!"

We sat there in silence for a while. I took a sip from my Evian water bottle.

"So…you nervous?"

"Yeah. I'm seeing people I haven't seen since October, plus my Dad gets to find out I've been dating you for at least 3 months! So yeah I'm nervous."

"Don't worry. It will be fine."

I started to lie down in Sam's lap. Then Mike's voice ran through my head. '_Don't you dare ruin your hair!' _I sat back up and just leaned against him. Sam put his arm around me. We sat in the limo the rest of the way in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The driver drove around to the back of the venue for the Hall of Fame ceremony. I saw Randy and his fiancée standing outside the back. Randy was taking a smoke while Samantha was drinking from her water bottle. Both stared at the limo coming in. I walked out first, followed by Sam. A smile grew across Randy's face as he ran to greet me. He came up to me and hugged he…tight.

"Sarah! God it's so good to see you! Let me have a look!"

He held me back to take a look. Sam stood close to my side. I sent him a look saying he seriously had nothing to worry about. Randy smiled again.

"God you've grown! And your neck is fine?"

"Yes Randy everything is fine. In fact…"

I leaned in to a whisper.

"You can't tell anyone else, but Vince already knows. I'm coming back tomorrow at Wrestlemania."

"No way!"

Randy yelled right in my ear. Samantha ran over to see what was going on.

"What?"

"Sarah is coming back during WM!"

"Oh how great! Oh who's this young man?"

"Oh this is Sam. Sam, this is Randy and Samantha. Dad doesn't know we're going out."

"Damn your screwed."

Samantha slapped Randy on the arm. He rubbed his arm in pain. We walked into the venue waving goodbye to the couple. Some tech guy saw us come in.

"Oh good thing you're here! Your driver got the wrong time to come! You just missed the first half! Hey Link! Lead Sarah's guest to his seat! You, come with me. Your next!"

I waved goodbye to Sam as the tech guy hustled me to the stage. I saw Chris, Rey and Chavo all standing there. Rey saw me first.

"Sarah!"

Chris and Chavo turned around. They all smiled. I ran over to them and we had a big group hug. Finally we all pulled back. Chavo was the first to talk.

"How's the neck?"

"Doing good. It's not hurting anymore."

"Any date yet?" Rey spoke up.

"Yeah…but should I tell you?"

All the guys pleaded. I laughed and told them.

"Tomorrow."

"Wrestlemania?" Chris asked.

"Yeah!"

"Wow! That's awesome!"

Music started to play. Rey nudged me, saying that we were going on. An announcer guy announced our names.

"Now, here are the inductors for Eddie Guerrero. Chavo Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit, and surprise inductor, Sarah Cena."

I heard some people gasp. Otherwise it was really loud. We all walked out in a line, me coming out last. Everyone got on their feet and started to clap wildly. I scanned the audience briefly. Sam was sitting in between Torrie and Trish and looked like he was in heaven. Shawn was whistling loud and he winked at me. I saw my Dad right next to Ric. His mouth was wide open, jaw dropped. I couldn't help but laugh. I waved to the crowd. Once we were all around the podium, everyone started sitting down and settling down. Chris was set to speak first.

"The man we are inducting tonight leaves a stamp on our hearts. He meant to a lot to everyone here, and I'm sure we all have memories about this man. He was mean and devious on TV, but off screen he was nice, down-to-earth and had the best personality anyone could have."

I was starting to wipe tears away. Chavo spoke next.

"Eddie Guerrero was born into a wrestling family. His father wrestled along with his grandfather. He was definitely a third generation star. His brothers also all wrestled. I will always remember playing in his back yard on his dad's mat pretending we were pros. Didn't take us long to become some."

I looked at Sam through my tears. He was talking to Trish. They both looked and waved at me. I wiped my tears away again and did a little wave. Rey spoke next.

"Eddie started in Japan, eventually going to WCW. His next journey would lead him to ECW briefly, where we met. Eventually Eddie made it into the WWE, Through out all of his career, he faced many hard ships. Drinking and drugs took over his life and tore his marriage apart. Eventually, after many near death experiences, he cleaned up and became the legend he is today."

I looked over at everyone. Chris, Chavo and Rey were crying. Now it was my turn to speak. I did my best to speak through my tears.

"Sadly, Eddie left us on November 13, 2005, a day no one will forget. Eddie never hated anyone, and had some type of relationship with everyone. I remember Eddie greeting me first before anyone else my first day here. Tonight we honor him as the legend he is, was, and always will be. Tonight we honor the spirit that will always live through his 3 daughters, and his wife. His wife Vickie is here on his behalf to accept this induction. We officially induct Eddie Guerrero into the WWE Hall of Fame."

Vickie came out on stage to an ecstatic crowd. Everyone was out of their seats and clapping. Vickie hugged me tight and whispered into my ear.

"Thank you so much."

She backed away and smiled at me. She talked for a while, but I didn't really pay attention. Mike and Janice were backstage holding my puppy! I laughed a little and told them to let him go. He went straight for me. He was getting really big and I couldn't hold him anymore. He sat right next to me and looked up at me. I pet him on his head and looked back at the crowd. My Dad had left his seat. Shit. Where did he go? Vickie looked at me and laughed. She obviously said something about me. Rey leaned over to me.

"She said that your dog just basically stole the show."

I laughed and looked back at her. I talked back to her.

"I named him Eddie!"

Vickie looked at me with the sweetest smile. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"She says that she named him Eddie."

'Aww's' and 'How sweet!' echoed through the venue. Vickie looked back at.

"So it's only right if Eddie stays up here."

I laughed and Eddie barked. The rest of her speech I just thought about Eddie. He would have loved to be here. I went back to my dream. He told me to let go and forget about him. Somehow, I did manage to. I looked out to Sam's seat. He was gone too! Great this was good news! I blinked and looked back at his seat. Someone was sitting there. I looked a little closer. It looked just like…Eddie. He was sitting in Sam's seat. But how was I seeing this? He winked and blew me a kiss. I started to cry. I blew him a kiss back. He smiled and started to fade away. As he did I saw tears on his face. Then he was gone. Everyone was clapping. Vickie's speech was over. I left the stage with Eddie following me. Then, I saw it. My Dad was talking to Sam. Shit, he knows. I let out a deep breath and walked over. Sam saw me coming and breathed a breath of silence. My Dad gave me a big hug as I approached him.

"It's so good to see you sweetheart! God I've missed you and Eddie! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprise?"

"Yes I figured. So Do you know who this kid is Sarah?"

I gulped. He didn't know. Oops. Sam gave me a look that said 'tell him now!' I sighed.

"Dad, this is my…boyfriend Sam. Sam, this is my Dad."

My Dad looked at me in confusion. Then it turned to anger. It didn't look like anger. I just knew him all to well. He turned to Sam and smiled.

"Boyfriend huh? For how long?"

"3 months…Mr.Cena…sir."

Oh my god you should have seen Sam! He looked so scared! My Dad looked back at me with intense eyes. Eddie was trying to jump on me. Sam coughed.

"I'll bring your dog back Sarah. Nice to meet you John…I mean Mr. Cena…I mean sir!"

He told Eddie to come and ran off with him. My Dad stared me down for a good amount of time. Then he sighed and looked up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react like this!"

"3 months Sarah! That's pretty long time! You should have told me."

"Dad you nearly killed the kid that looked at me when we were shopping during Christmas! Do you think I wanted to keep this from you? It was killing me!"

"Then you should have told me!"

"But you know now! So let's drop it!"

"No I won't drop it!"

My Dad was staring me down again. People were looking at us. I played with my necklace since I was nervous.

"First, you didn't tell me you were going on spring break…"

"I left a message in your phone!"

"…Then you don't tell me about your boyfriend…"

"You know now!"

"What else are you hiding from me? Your date to come back?"

"Yeah I am!"

Oops. Totally didn't mean that. My Dad looked at me.

"When?"

"You know what? I won't tell you. You'll find out."

"Sarah Rose Cena tell me now."

Damn he must have been mad. He never uses my full name. But I stayed strong.

"Drop it. I won't tell you. Since you'll just blow it out of proportion. Later."

I walked away from my Dad. I wanted to go back and make peace, but I was too mad. I saw my dog in the hands of Trish. When Eddie saw me he bolted for me. I held my hand and he stopped.

"Hey Trish did you see Sam?"

"He called for a taxi and left. He said he'll talk to you tomorrow. Why?"

"Nothing. I'll see you later."

"But Sar…"

I was out the door. The limo was waiting for me. He took me back to my hotel. The moment he started to drive, I started to cry. My Dad and I had never got into a fight before that. Now that we did, it felt horrible. Eddie crawled into my lap. I didn't care about my hair or dress anymore. This night had become a disaster. I only hoped tomorrow would be better before I dozed off to sleep.


	17. This Is How Fast Life Changes

Wrestlemania. The biggest stage of all. I can't stress that enough. OK maybe I can but I won't stop. Wrestlemania is the event every wrestler works for. It's the event every single wrestling fan looks forward to every year. People are supposed to be excited on days like this. Mixed with nervousness. But I was just plain sad. I called my Dad earlier that morning but he wouldn't answer his phone. Sam skipped town saying that his mom wanted him back home. So in my limo on the way to the arena with my dog going crazy made me feel…empty. Mike and Janice would be front row for my big debut. We were on the interstate when my phone rang. It was Randy calling. I prayed that whatever he was calling about was good.

"Hey Randy what's up?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?! Your Dad didn't show up at the hotel last night. He skipped after you left. He hasn't gotten to the arena yet either. He's not answering calls either! You got any idea?"

"Wait…my Dad…is missing."

"Yeah, basically."

"Shit Randy what ever happened to 'breaking it to me lightly'?!"

"I thought you knew!"

"Well I don't dumbass!"

"Oh. Well…sorry?"

I didn't want to deal with Randy so I hung up. My Dad was missing. Did he know he was in the main event? I thought about where he would be. A bar? Nah, there's not a decent one for miles. A fast food joint? Probably not. Training? Not so close to his big event. Then it hit me. He must be on the outskirts. Thinking about God knows what. I was going to tell my driver to go all around the outskirts, but I stopped myself. My Dad needed some alone time, if he was there. Eddie managed to wiggle into my lap and lick me right across the face. I laughed and pet his soft fur. Through the whole ride there stars were calling me to see if I knew where my Dad was. I think Vince even called the police. Hell I can't remember. I got to the arena around 3. I had to go to the back entrance since no one knew I was coming (besides Randy, Sam, Chavo, Rey and Chris). I got in and Vince was there to greet me.

"Sarah! Your Dad called us. He's on his way. Now I have a room where you can go..."

"Vince. I have a room too."

"You do?"

"Yes. Just page or call me before it's my time to go on. Can you do that for me?"

"Uhh…yeah. Here's your script by the way. And make sure your dog doesn't crap all over the place."

"Sure Vince."

I walked off with Eddie right next to me. I knew exactly where I was going. I had to hide in some places so people wouldn't see me. As I passed, I saw how serious Wrestlemania was to these stars. Kurt was in his own little corner, just staring at his title. Mark was pacing back and forth in a little hall way. Rey was popping out of his room occasionally. Mickie was jumping up and down in the same spot. I think she was the only person that saw me. I finally made it to the room. I walked in and found only one piece of paper. Well, Shawn didn't know I was coming, so I didn't blame him. So I pulled out my own paper and pen and started to write.

_Headlines for March of 2006 (since we're barely into April):_

_The Academy Awards! Crash won Best Picture, Reese Witherspoon won Best Actress and Phillip Seymour Hoffman won Best Actor._

_The Avian flu! Watch out for birds!_

_Spring Break baby! Phoenix AZ is where I partied with Britt, Ashley, Sam and Carrie._

_Uhhh…yeah that's all I got!_

_Letter from me, to me._

_Wrestlemania!_

_Sarah,_

_Well, last night was eventful. You basically pissed off your Dad. Awesome? No. Yet you knew it was going to happen. It's a part of every teenagers life. Oh yeah and your boyfriend just left town because you know he's scared of your Dad! So, your life pretty much sucks. But look on the bright side! Umm…well…I'll have to get back to you on that…_

_Now that scary Eddie encounter last night. Now it could have been your imagination. But I doubt it. At least you have moved on. Otherwise you would be beyond screwed by now! But anyways, things will be better. Keep holding on. That's what Shawn says. And he's a pretty cool guy. Well, I know this is short and it's Wrestlemania. But I have nothing else to write. Later sweets!_

I looked around the room for an opening yet. There wasn't one made. But my dog was working on one! He was pounding his head against the wall, making an indent. I kicked it open with my foot and stuck my letter in there. I put the piece of wall that came out over it and told my dog not to go near that. Then I just sat there. Right in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and thought. Mostly about where the hell my Dad was. I really wanted to apologize to him. I hid something from him I shouldn't have. But I had to face the music. Music. I brought out my iPod and looked through the songs. All American Rejects usually calmed me down. Some of there songs did anyways. Which reminded me somehow, I had school tomorrow. Aw damn. I would be so damn tired my first hour. Hope Mr. Hammery didn't hurt me. Hurt. I bet my Dad felt hurt when he found out I was hiding a secret. Hiding. I was hiding. I didn't really get to finish that thought since I fell over and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up when Shawn closed the door to the room. He was looking through some bag and didn't notice I was there yet. I looked at my dog who was sleeping. Good thing he was otherwise he would be barking like hell. Shawn turned around and saw I was in the middle of the room. I swear he jumped back 10 feet and screamed like a little girl! I fell over and laughed. That made my dog wake up. I got up and saw Shawn who looked like he had just seen a ghost

"Jesus Christ…"

"You wanna finish that prayer?"

"Oh shut up! Come here!"

I got up and gave Shawn a big hug. We finally let go after a while. Shawn still just stood there shocked.

"But I only…"

"I brought my own paper."

"But I didn't…"

"My dog did. Don't worry Shawn!"

"Your Dad just got here."  
I had nothing to say to that. I wanted to talk to him so bad, but I didn't have the courage to. I had everything planned on what to say. Now the time was here and I didn't dare to face him. Shawn saw the worry in my eyes.

"He's quiet, but he's calmed down from last night."

"What do you mean?"

"He blew a casket. Yelling, throwing, pissed off. He left and didn't call anyone. Oh, you might want to take your dog out."

I looked over to Eddie who was about to pee in the corner. I snapped my fingers and he ran at the door. I thanked Shawn and made my way outside. Once again, I had to hide. And it's hard to do that when your dog's bladder was about to explode. The moment we got outside he ran for the nearest tree. I stood outside in the crisp Chicago air. I was glad I was wearing my Roseville sweatshirt. Which reminded me, I needed to change. So once my dog was done, I walked to Vince's office for my room. Coach led me to a room sort of far away and totally mine. So I changed. When I was done, I looked into the mirror. Dark denim mini Hollister skirt and my white "Young but Tough" WWE shirt. It came out when I was on spring break. I put on some white sandals and a black Chain Gang hat. I looked at myself one last time. For coming back, I looked tan and good! Then the clock struck 7! I turned on the TV in my room and watched Wrestlemania. Match after match amazed me. I loved the divas match (even though Trish lost) and I loved it when Rey won the World Heavyweight Title. Now it was time for my Dad to go on. First Hunter came out in some ridiculous thing. I laughed my ass off about that. My Dad came out as an actual gangster. Gun and everything. Funny thing is, he was being booed out of the arena. Some tech guy came into my room.

"Let's go Sarah."

"But I don't go out till forever!"

"Doesn't matter."

"What about my dog?"

He'll stay behind. Now come along."

My dog followed me anyways. The tech guy made sure I was hidden all the way to the curtain. My dog was handed off to the guy who controlled the music. He walked over to me and handed me head phones.

"OK so you know that voice over thing you did when you were recovering?"

"Yes I do."

"Well we turned it into your theme song."

"No way."

"Yeah. Hear it."

I put the head phones on and listened to the music. It started with a really loud drum solo. Then some guitar came in. Then me! My voice. My singing voice on there. I loved it when it was all over.

"So?"

"I love it. Keep it."

"Good! The fans know its yours from some silly sneak preview WWE did. Oh your Dad doesn't look good."

I looked at the monitor the tech guy (named Chet. Stupid name) was looking at. My Dad was getting beat up with everything Hunter had to offer. Almost a Pedigree but no! He reverses! A few of my Dad's moves then he heads for the STFU. And it works. My Dad's music runs for a while, then it stops. Cue the drums! Right when they come on the crowd goes wild. My video is starting to play on the big screen. Then right when the guitar starts, I walked out.

Man I almost went deaf! Everyone was out of their seats screaming at the top of their lungs! I started to cry at the top of the ramp. I jumped 3 times while 3 rockets went off. I looked at my Dad, who was speechless in the ring. Yeah that was really funny. I ran down the ramp, slapping hands on the way down. I made my way to the edge of the ring. My Dad was just standing there. Title in his hands, just stunned. He didn't look mad. He looked shocked. I slid into the ring and walked around the ring. I went on the top turn buckles and posed. If I didn't go deaf, I should have gone blind. Then, when I got to the middle, I was face to face with my Dad. My music stopped. People were still screaming and chanting. I stared right into my Dad's blue eyes. I knew I had to tell him I was sorry right there. But…

"I'm sorry Sarah."

He beat me to it. I started to get tears in my eyes. I went in for a really big hug. I didn't care that he was all sweaty and tired. He was my Dad. I couldn't hate him forever. He lifted me up and put me on his shoulders. I looked out and saw Mike and Janice cheering me on. Then I saw…Sam? He was standing in the middle of the aisle. He was just staring at me. I smiled and waved at him to get in. He mouthed 'no.' What was going on? He got some paper and wrote something on it. He held it up to me. 'It's over.' My smile dropped. He had to be kidding. I jumped off my Dad's shoulders and jumped over the barriers.

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"Your back now! You'll have no time for me."

"What makes you think that? Sam I'll always have time for you!"

"I can't do this Sarah. I…I can't be with you."

He walked away. People were staring and booing at him.

"Sam!"

Sam turned around and faced me.

"Please don't do this. Not here, not now."

"I just did."

He turned back and walked away from. I just got down on my knees. The best night of my life had turned to a disaster. Mike and Janice came from their row to comfort me. I pushed them away. I jumped back over the barrier and started to walk up the ramp. I turned back to my Dad who had his eyes fixed on the aisle. Shit. That can't be good. He got out of the ring and walked to the barrier. If he jumped that I would be screwed. Instead security got the message and stopped him from going over. I just turned and ran. I heard screams. My Dad broke threw security. God damn what could he do? I ran back and jumped over the barriers again. I ran after him. I got out to the outside of the arena looking for him. Some god damn camera thought it would be a good idea to follow me. I just pushed it away. I looked up and down the hall. My Dad was gone. I ran my fingers threw my hair. I went back out to the arena and got into the ring. I asked for a mic. I got one and spoke the only thing I could say.

"This is how fast life changes."

I dropped the mic and walked back. When I got there, stars were blocking the entrance. They were saying how sorry they were, but I walked past. I was in no mood. I looked at all the doors and found my Dad's room. I went in. Thank god he was sitting there. He was staring at the wall.

"I didn't find him."

"That's a good thing."

"He broke your heart Sarah. I won't let him do that."

"It was only 3 months Dad."

"But you loved him."

It was true. The only thing I could do was sit down next to him. And cry. He held me for the next few hours, just being there for me. And school the next day? That's a whole different story. 


	18. Relapse

Seeing your ex almost right after a break up is pretty aquward. Sometimes you ask the person out again. If you do, I'm sorry but…YOU'RE STUPID! It won't be the same. Well, at least don't ask right away. But anyways! It was 7:30 when my limo pulled up in the Roseville parking lot. My plane had landed an hour ago. It had been less then 24 hours that Sam broke up with me. I was still feeling the after effects. At least I didn't have any classes with him. My driver David looked back at me.

"Are you OK miss?"

"Ummm…yeah. Thanks David. Remember, 2:40."

"Yes miss. I will be right on time."

I got out of the car and looked into the window. I looked over my outfit briefly. Dark denim Juicy jeans with a yellow striped Hollister shirt with yellow polka dotted high top shoes from Payless. I put my oversized Hollister bag over my shoulder and patted on the hood. That told David he was good to go. I saw some students going into the building. I walked in to the main cafeteria. Britt was sitting there texting on her phone. She looked up at me. Immediately she ran from her table and gave me a big hug. I gave her one back.

"Oh my god Sar! Are you OK? Everyone saw it last night and they feel so bad for you!"

"I was afraid of that."

"Everyone is on your side! Including me of course! Now come on. We have bagels that are calling our name!"

We walked up to the breakfast buffet and got our usual. She got a blueberry bagel with extra cream cheese. I got a plain bagel with no cream cheese. I was on a diet shut up! So we sat down at our table right in the middle of the cafeteria. Cassy came in next and handed me a little bear that said 'Get Well!' Ashley walked in next with a bunch of chocolate. I tore into one of the bars right away. OK screw the diet. Christine and Lacy came in together, each with a voodoo doll in hand. I laughed and put it into my bag. Then the school day started. Just walking down the halls was different. Everyone was stopping me, telling me how sorry they were. My best guy friend Derek came up next to me.

"You know, me and the baseball team can kick Sam's ass."

"That would be great, but I'm sure my Dad will do that anyways."

"True! Man your Dad looked intense when that happened. Hey, I'm sorry by the way. This is from me and the guys."

He handed me this big card with all their signatures in it. It said 'We're ready to kick ass!!!' Typical Derek. I hugged him and thanked him for the card. We made our way to first hour. Mr. Hammery was about to close the door. Derek pushed it open again. Of course, Mr. Hammery didn't notice, so we just took our seats. He was talking about some English literature but I didn't focus. My mind was unfolding all the events of last night. He had the nerve to dump me on my biggest night ever. I swear, if my Dad didn't kill him I would of! The class ended with some essay due tomorrow. 2nd and 3rd hour were Algebra and Science. In Science I hung out with Britt and in Science I was with Jake, Mike and Fletcher. International Foods I talked with Missy, Drake, and Anthony. Plus everyone was talking to me the whole time. Then came lunch.

Me and Sam have the same lunch period. B lunch. I walked in with Britt by my side. Cassy and Ashley already had A lunch, Lacy and Christine both had D lunch. So we walked in linked by the arm. Our lunch table consisted of Mike, Andrew, Theresa, Colleen, and Derek. Britt and I got in line for lunch. It was supposed to be spaghetti and meatballs with some other stuff. But when I walked up there, the lunch lady put her hand to her heart.

"Oh honey! I saw it all last night! You poor baby. The ladies and I have a special lunch for you!"

What the special lunch, I had no idea. She reached under the buffet table. She took out a plate with a metal cover over it. She took the top off. There was…a Subway sandwich. Really not that special. But it was what I always get…which is freaky. 6-inch on wheat with turkey, cheese, a little bit of lettuce, pickles and oil. They also had a chocolate ship cookie and ice tea on it. I laughed. It was better then the lunch they offered.

"Thank's Mae."

"Anything dearie!"

I looked over at Britt, who was laughing from the salad bar. I stuck my tongue out at her. I walked over to her and threw some lettuce at her. We laughed and made our way to our table. And there he was. Sam was sitting barely 2 tables away from us. I froze in my spot. The whole cafeteria got quiet. Sam's friends looked up from their spots. They nudged Sam to take a look up. When Sam looked up, he looked pretty scared. Britt crept over to me and took my tray. I didn't want to do anything…at least just yet. You can't fight fire with fire. I took my tray back and walked by him. I stopped when I was right next to him. I turned around and smiled.

"Hi Sam."

"Ummm…are you mad?"

"Well…mad really isn't the word…"

I took Britt's spaghetti and put it on his head. Followed by my ice tea and Britt's milk. Sam stood up and looked at himself. His friends were cracking up. The cafeteria was still silent.

"More like furious you son of a bitch."

I walked to my table and took my place. Sam ran off to clean up. When he left, the cafeteria started to clap. Unfortunately, the principle saw the whole thing. What was worse, she didn't know why I did that. What's even worse? She didn't see what he did. Which meant she didn't order Wrestlemania. Which meant…I was screwed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat in the principles office waiting for her to call me in. The nurse sat at her desk treating some Asian with a fever. I sulked down in my chair. How could my principle not know? Everyone was talking about it. My principle stuck her hand out and motioned me to come in. I sighed and walked in. Her office was pretty dreary. Certificates of teaching degrees, a single window, and the walls were a dark green. I sat in the lone wicker chair across from her by her desk. She looked through a few papers, stopping to read a few. I sat there fumbling with my phone. Then Britt text me right before my principle would talk. She looked at me with her evil stare. I put my phone away and sat up straight.

"So. You think dumping food and drinks on one of the students is OK?"

"With the circumstances that were there yes it was."

"And just what were those circumstances?"

"Him dumping me in front of millions of people all over the world and on TV."

"Is this what I've heard all day?"

"Probably."

"Well I called your Dad. He's not here…"

"Uhh…duh!"

"…so we called someone else for you."

"Now who would that be?"

"Just wait and see Ms. Cena."

I sighed and looked out the lone window. It was sunny, but yet a little chilly. I looked back at my principle, who hadn't taken her eyes off me. Her phone rang, which broke her gaze. I quickly looked at the text that Britt sent me.

'You r legend! Evry1 is talking about it! How's the devils office?'

I laughed and answered back.

'No clue. Brb.'

I closed my phone the moment my principle hung up her phone. She sighed and looked at me. She smiled at me. Her teeth were yellow and disgusting. I don't think she brushes her teeth in the morning. Her breath always smells bad. I leaned back in my chair. I just wanted to get out.

"Your chaperone is outside the school waiting for you. I haven't thought of a punishment for you yet, but I will. Now leave my office."

I grabbed my bag and left. I looked at the nurse who was looking at her e-mail. So that's what they pay her for. I made my way toward the doors. Who could possibly come to get me? Then I saw a familiar car outside. No, it couldn't be. She wouldn't have the nerve. But yet, she did. There stood my own father, in his old car.

"My sweet Sarah. It's been so long."

"Yeah. So, why are you here?"

"To take you home sweetie."

"Which shelter are you at this time."

"You don't understand. My stock jumped. We have enough money now. You can come back."

Come back? After at least a year, maybe two, he expects me to jump right into his arms? I didn't want to leave. I loved my family I had now. I laughed and shook my head.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"We called your old house. They contacted your Dad to bring you back."

"Who said I'm coming back?"

"Why wouldn't you? We are your family."

"No. You were my family. I love where I am right now. To some extent. I'm not coming back anytime soon so you can call them back and tell them the deal is off."

"That's John's…"

"My Dad's decision."

My dad looked hurt. It must hurt him to hear his little girl call someone else dad when he was the one to watch me grow up. But it was the truth. It didn't matter if I volunteered. I saw my driver pull up behind my dad's car.

"That's for me."

"We'll get you back Sarah. We want you back."

"But I don't want you."

I walked past my dad into the limo. I was on my way to Chicago. I watched my dad watch the limo drive away. I wanted to jump out of the limo and apologize. But I didn't want to go back. My Dad wouldn't let that happen. Would he?


	19. The Rise And The Promises

I arrived in Chicago around 5. The driver was unloading my bags from the taxi. It was so weird how I was here just last night. Backlash much? I gave the driver a $10 tip and walked to the entrance. There were fans waiting to get in. I walked over and signed some stuff. This is what I missed. 5 months of not being able to see your fans basically killed me. Everyone was asking me where my puppy was. Well, he had gotten to big to fly. So I would have to keep him home from now on. Britt looked after him when I was gone. I waved goodbye and walked into the arena. I had to see my Dad before anyone else. Too bad that didn't happen. Mickie grabbed my arm and directed me the opposite way.

"Sarah! We're sharing a room! You, me and Trish. It'll be so much fun!"

I let out a weak smile. She didn't notice it since she was beaming. Since I got injured, she got top spot for the Women's Title. Which, she proudly had on her shoulder. I sneered and tried to walk the other way. But she pulled me back anyways. We finally got to our room. Mickie grabbed my bags and put them next to hers.

"Trish isn't here yet, so it's just us girls! So, what do you want to do?"

"I have to go see my Dad."

"Oh that's right! Go ahead! I'll be here! Me, the new Women's Champion!"

I let out a laugh and walked out. When I was out of there I rolled my eyes. If I didn't get injured that belt would be mine. I decided to put it behind me and walked to my Dad's room. But Hunter stopped me before I could go any further.

"Sarah. How you doing?"

"Surviving. You?"

"Good. Listen. If you need me to kick anyone's ass…like…oh I don't know…Sam's? Just tell me OK?"

"I will Hunter."

"Good. Because he's an ass anyways."

Hunter messed up my hair and walked away. I put my hair back the way it should be. Now back to my problem! I was a girl on a mission. But I decided to talk to Vince first. I just wanted to know what plans Vince had for me. I knocked on his door. He was talking on his phone for a while. Finally he opened the door.

"Sarah! What might you be doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

I sat in the chair across from him. This was more nerve-wracking then being in my principles office. Why? This man controlled my job! Vince sat right across from me.

"Why I'm here is…"

"Oh I almost forgot to give this to you!"

He handed me an envelope. It had my name printed out. I opened the envelope carefully. There was a piece of paper with a lot of numbers. I turned it over. It was my first pay. I looked up at Vince stunned.

"Mr. McMahon…I don't know how to thank you!"

"We figured you deserve an individual pay then sharing with your Dad."

"This is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"So, you were saying?"

"What? Oh yeah! I just wanted to know what the plans are for me in the future."

"Hmmm…let me see…"

Vince walked back to a file cabinet he had. In those cabinets were the records of every WWE superstar of today. Plus future plans if all goes well. Vince scrolled through a few before he founds mine. He pulled out a couple of pieces and sat back down. He flipped page after page until he found what he wanted.

"Here we go! Well you're just coming back from an injury so we'll pair you with Trish or Mickie for a while and build up a feud with Victoria. Once that's all said and done you'll be 16 and the number 1 contender for the Women's championship. So by New Year next year you'll have a feud with whoever is Women's Champion at the time. Then come Wrestlemania next year you'll be…"

Vince didn't need to finish that. By Wrestlemania next year I'll be Women's Champion! I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First my own pay, now I'll be the top woman in the WWE! I looked at him in disbelief.

"I knew you would like the plans. Now you might want to go tell your Dad."

Vince extended his hand. I just gave him a big hug instead. I was so happy! I ran out of his office. But I didn't go see my Dad. I went to go find Shawn. I was in the room before Shawn was. I wrote the quick letter and shit and sat there to wait for him. He came in about half an hour later. I jumped up from the floor.

"Woah energizer bunny why are you so happy?"

"I got my first pay!!"

"No kidding! How much?"

"Oh. I didn't look at that."

"Well look at it!"

He took my piece of paper away from me. His hands fell from his face slowly. I looked at him. I tried to read his face. Shock? Sadness? Hell I couldn't tell!

"What is it?"

"This is a lot of money for someone your age…"

"Tell me!"

"20 million."

20 million. It was a lot for my age. I was 15 and yet I was getting 20 million! I screamed and jumped up and down.

"Do you know what this means? I'm rich!"

"Yeah! You already were!"

"And guess what else!"

"What!"

"I'm gonna be Women's Champion by next Wrestlemania!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Shawn started to jump up and down with me. Then in the end we collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Then we started to laugh. We were laughing so hard we started to cry. Finally we calmed down.

"I saw my dad today."

"Ouch! What happened?"

"They called my old house I was at. They requested I go back."

"No."

"Yes. So now it's up to my Dad supposedly."

"It's not up to your Dad."

"Huh?"

"Your Dad could say 'yes take her' and there would be no trouble. But if he says no, he could go to court and have a custody battle over you."

"I thought my Dad chose!"

"Nope. The system chooses. If they see that the old parents can come in contact and want their child back they can give the child up. But not without the current parent's consent. But the current parent can say no. In that case, you will go to court and they will decide who gets custody."

That was a lot to take in. A battle over me? What about what I think? Right now, I wanted to stay with John. My Dad. The guy that took me in. I shook my head at the thought of going back with my old family. I couldn't go back. It would be so different. It was my choice to leave. It should be my choice whether I stay or not. I said goodbye to Shawn and walked to my Dad's room. I walked in to my Dad looking over a letter. He was hunched over, like the time he learned he would switch to RAW. I sat next to him.

"What is that?"

"A letter from the system. Your parent's want you back."

"I know. I saw my dad at my school."

We sat there in silence. I looked over at my Dad. He kept reading the letter over and over again.

"I got my first pay."

"I know. Vince told me. And he told me about your future plans."

"Oh."

We sat there again. Then my Dad set the letter on the other side of him. He knew I didn't want to see the letter at all.

"You wouldn't give me up…would you?"

My Dad looked at me like I was crazy. Guess that was a no then.

"Of course not. Sarah, I love you. You're my daughter now. And I will do anything I can to keep you with me. I'd quit my job to keep you. I would do anything to keep you darling. Why would you even think that? Do you want to go back?"

Now it was my turn to look at him like he was crazy. And he was to even say that!

"God no! Dad, I love it here. I love that I'm with you a whole lot more then I was with my other dad. I will do anything to stay here with you Dad. Just…"

Oh god, here come the water works! I started to get tears in my eyes. My Dad wiped the first few away for me. But they just kept coming.

"Just please Dad…don't let them take me away."

I started to cry. My Dad took me into his arms. I put my arms around his neck. My Dad tried to calm me down. All I could do was cry.

"I won't. I promise I won't. I'll always come after you."

We sat that way for a while. I couldn't imagine leaving where I was at now. Anyways, RAW that night went well. I won my tag match with Trish against Mickie and Victoria. My Dad won his match, even though he was booed heavily. We made our way to the back. My taxi was there to bring me home. This time my Dad was coming with.

About 2 years ago, I couldn't imagine leaving my family. I always thought we would be together. When I chose to left, I always thought I would be close to my family, even though I was in a foster home. But they didn't contact me. I cried myself to sleep so many times those months. I remember thinking if they didn't love me. Now I can't even think of leaving my Dad. My other family thinks they can just show up and claim me as theirs? It was their fault they didn't contact me. I at least tried. I calmed down knowing I would stay with my Dad. Too bad that didn't last. But that will be later. I'm gonna skip a few months to my 16th birthday. It was full of laughs…but tears outshone them all.


	20. Sweet 16

**Editors Note: **2 chapters in 1 night! I must be bored! Ok so this is Sarah's 16th birthday. It reflects on the 1 year passing of Eddie and the battle between John and her other parents. Plus a little surprise in there so hold on tight!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in mine and my Dad's hotel in St. Paul. I was on Thanksgiving break. My Dad was already gone when I woke up. It was my 16th birthday. I got up and searched for my phone. I instantly called Britt. Yes I was going to wake her up. Thankfully for me she was awake.

"Oh my gosh happy birthday!"

"Haha thank you!"

"So I have our day planned out!"

"Oh really? What is it then?"

"Well your Dad signed you, me, Ashley, Cassy and Lacy to a total spa thing today! Then tonight we'll come to my house and party like rock stars!"

"Fun! So what's picking us up?"

"What ever picks you up in half and hour!"

I hung up the phone. What should I wear? I searched my suitcase for a while. I finally decided on a jean skirt and a black shirt that said 'Brunettes have more fun'. I straightened my hair and put on my black Jimmy Choo heels. I grabbed my black Gucci purse and slipped my phone and iPod in it. I applied some make up and walked out the hotel door. My phone started to ring. I looked at who was calling. It was Vickie.

"Hey Vickie what's up?"

"Hey sweetie! I want to say happy birthday first of all."

"Thank you."

"And second, I want to say thank you for the beautiful flower arrangement for Eddie's grave. We put it there the moment we got it."

"No problem Vickie. It must be hella early there!"

"It is, but I'm always up early. Well I have to go hun!"

I said goodbye to Vickie. Eddie's anniversary was last week. I remember crying my eyes out that day. Again, remembering everything that happened was torture. But today was my sweet 16! I walked down the hotel steps to see a pink stretch limo waiting for me. I laughed and went outside. The driver just smiled.

"I presume you are Sarah Cena?"

"I presume so!"

The driver opened the door for me. I got in. We were off to Britt's house first. Britt came running out with Eddie on her heels. She was wearing light denim jeans with a white beater with a green Hollister zip up over it. She climbed into the limo and gave me a hug. Eddie was going to get pampered with us! Britt took a box out of her purse.

"Here! Open it. It'll go with your outfit!"

I opened the box. There were diamond earrings! I put them in instantly! I hugged Britt tight.

"Thanks Britt! They're totally adorable!"

It was a 10 minute ride to Lacy's house. Lacy came out in Roseville sweat pants and my Hollister yellow striped shirt. She was carrying her phone in one hand and Jamba Juice in the other. She came in and sat next to me. She gave me a Jamba Juice card for my birthday. I didn't mind since I loved it! About a 15 minute drive to Ashley's house. She ran out of her house. A short denim skirt with a white shirt that said 'out of control' was her choice. She held my present in her hand. He climbed in as Eddie licked her leg.

"I knew exactly what to give you!"

I opened the box. It was a photo album of me and her. I started to tear up. I hugged her really tight. 10 minutes to Cassy's house! She wore dark jeans with a red Coca-Cola shirt. She came in and handed me $20.

"Money is always the best gift!"

"So right Cassy! Why are you coming anyways? You hate girly things?"

"Oh so you don't want me here!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then stop asking questions! Gosh!"

We all laughed and made our way to the spa. The whole ride had no quiet moment. Eddie was going berserk! We made it to the spa place around 10:00. We all climbed out of the limo with Eddie jumping up at me. Eddie was taken to a special place for dogs by some lady. We walked in up to the receptionist.

"How may I help you ladies?"

"We're here for our spa day? It's under Cena? We're celebrating Sarah Cena's 16th birthday!"

Way to use her star power. The receptionist looked over at me. She gasped and held her hand to her mouth.

"Oh we are so lucky to have you! Please come! What a day you have ahead of you!"

We first changed into these really soft white robes. Cassy wouldn't stop rubbing it against her cheek. We first got mud baths. Cassy got some mud and threw it at me.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Of course it's fair!"

I threw some bud but I hit Lacy instead. She looked from the magazine she was reading.

"Oh you are so dead."

She threw mud at me but hit Britt and Ashley instead. They both looked at her.

"Oh double play!"

Soon we were all throwing mud at each other. Just when the lady walked in we stopped. Then we were taken for seaweed wraps. Lacy started to eat hers since she was a vegetarian and hungry. Then we were taken for massages. Then we got to lay in a bath with rose petals and rose oils. Finally we got manicures and pedicures. I was so relaxed until I looked across the room. There was my sister and my mom. Britt looked at what I was looking at.

"Who are they?"

"My old family."

"Are you serious?!"

"Nope. Quick, hide me!"

Britt told my manicurist that the sun was to hot for me, so she moved to block me. But it was too late. My sister and my mom had just spotted me. They made their way toward me. Ashley and Cassy took warning to this. They knew them! They finally reached me.

"Look mom. Isn't it Sarah?"

"What do you want?"

"Getting manicures duh! Why are you here?"

"I'm celebrating my sweet 16. At least I'm not grounded for it."

My sister crossed her arms. My mom pushed her back. She looked over at Cassy and Ashley. They looked at her back. Then my mom put her focus on me.

"Well the battle is going well."

"What battle?"

"The battle for you. The system is in favor of us. They don't like the lifestyle you have."

"You think they'll go in favor of you? Please. My Dad is famous and can have anyone on my side."

"Just watch it. We'll get you back."

"Why don't you get back?"

Lacy spoke up at my mom. My mom focused her attention to her. She smirked and turned back to me.

"A little protective are we?"

"They actually care for me. Unlike you."

"We care for you."

"You didn't do anything when I was in foster care. You forgot about me. I don't want to see you right now. So leave or I will make you leave."

"We have a right to be here."

"Oh security!"

A big gut walked over and looked at me.

"Anything wrong here miss?"

"Can you escort these two out of here? They are making me mad."

"Certainly. Ladies, if you could please?"

The man touched my arm. But my mom drew it back. Instead, she slapped me. She tried to again, but the security guard got hold of her. He started to drag her away.

"You just wait Sarah! We'll get you back! And when we do, I'll be there to say I told you so. You're coming back to where you belong!"

Soon they were out of there. My cheek stung from her slap. Tears started to form in my eyes. Britt took my hand and squeezed it. Soon I just started to cry. How could she talk to me that way? This battle had turned from bad to worse! Britt leaned over and hugged me. Lacy, Cassy and Ashley did the same. Well, Ashley fell out of her chair when she tried. We all laughed. But I was hurt inside. I just couldn't go back now. We finished up and got dressed. We were on our way to Britt's house, leaving everything behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We ended up in front of the Myth night club. I looked at Britt confused. She looked over at everyone and smiled.

"What's going on?"

"Oh I have to pick something up. Come in with us!"

I didn't want to stay out there alone. So I went in. The minute I walked in I saw a bunch of people.

"Happy Birthday Sarah!"

I looked around shocked. They had thrown a surprise party for me. My Dad was standing in the middle of everyone. I started to cry. I was so happy! Britt led me to a changing room. I couldn't party in my outfit! I changed into a black mini halter dress with my black shoes. I made my way out to the dance floor. There were presents stacked high. I made a mental note to send them to my house in Tampa. I met my Dad midway to the DJ booth.

"So surprised?"

"Yeah just a little!"

"Hey…why do you have a hand print on your face?"

He turned my face just a little. He pulled into one of the VIP rooms. At least no one was there. He looked at it in the light. I didn't know I had it. And if my Dad could see it in the dark, then so could others.

"Seriously what happened?"

I just broke down and cried. I told my Dad the whole story. From when I saw them to when they got dragged out of the spa. My Dad looked up. He was pretty mad. He shook his head.

"What mother would hit her child…"

He hugged me for a while. Then he wiped my tears. He cleaned up my running mascara and had me re-apply it.

"Just forget it. She won't be saying that. We'll be laughing in her face when we win. Now come on beautiful. Let's go party."

He pushed me out right when they were going to cut the cake. I got to have the first piece of course! It was humongous and from Charm City Cakes. After cake everyone got on the dance floor. I was hanging out with my old friends Adrienne and Carolyn when Derek came over to me. He looked pretty hot in his kakis and his Hollister polo.

"Hey hottie!"

"I should be saying that to you!"

"Haha. Come on. Dance with me."

"If you insist!"

I took Derek's hand as he led me to the dance floor. We danced with each other for at least 5 straight songs. Then the DJ put on a slow song. I started to walk away but Derek pulled me back.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may."

I put my hands around his neck as he put his around my waist. I stared into his deep blue eyes for a while. Why didn't I notice he was so hot in the first place? I think he was thinking the same thing since he had the same look. Then he shook his head and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No it's something. What?"

"Fine. I think…you look beautiful. And I don't know why Sam dumped since you're the most beautiful girl ever. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Well that came out fast. But yet it was so sweet! I replied with a soft kiss on the lips. We pulled away.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You better."

We kissed again before the song ended. The rest of the night I spent with Derek. By 1 am, everyone cleared out. I was left with my Dad.

"You'll have more presents then this later."

"I know. It'll be awesome!"

My Dad put his arm around me and kissed me on the top of my head. We walked out of Myth with a car load of presents. The day had been good.

FYI: me and Derek are still together. To this day I love him so much. People always say we don't know what it is, but we do. I will kill the next person that says that! Derek is what I always wanted in a boyfriend. We knew so much about each other it's pretty much great.

Later on that night I learned that my Dad got a call from the system. They were to take me the next week. I never knew since my Dad never told me. That's why he was always around me and didn't let me out of his sight. For months my Dad snuck around them, never telling me about those calls. I saw my parents a couple times after that, and every time they came charging after me. My Dad or Derek (whom he told) would pull me away and we would hide. But one night…one night that was supposed to be incredible…it all happened.


	21. It Can't Be

**Editors Note: **ATTENTION! THIS IS ONE OF THE LAST CHAPTERS! Now we have that out of the way! So here's why. I already have my idea for the sequel. So I need to hurry this up and finish this before my graduation cause I have all this stuff to do! So this chapter is about Wrestlemania and her big shining night…but something happens in the end. Sorry I skipped a whole bunch of months!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wrestlemania came to us again. This was the night. I was number 1 contender for the Women's Championship. I was pumped up and ready to go. So I drove up in my cherry red low rider to the back. Now that I could drive I drove this car around everywhere! I got out and took out my bags. I looked at the air spray of Eddie on one of the back seats. Eddie got ran over by a car in March. He got out of Britt's backyard since he chewed through the fence. I smiled and took my bags out of the back. I started to make my way in until I saw an abandoned puppy on the side of the road. It was a little Yorkie! I put my bags down and carefully crossed the street. I took a look at the dog. Poor thing was too skinny and looked young. It came to me instantly and licked me on the cheek. I laughed and brought it back with me. I called my Dad, who was already in the building.

"Hey sweetie what's going on?"

"Hey listen. Can you get my bags and lock my car? I'm a little side tracked at the moment."

"Now wait a minute…"

"Thank's Daddy I love you bye!"

I hung up quick so he couldn't answer. I asked some people for some directions to the vet. When I got there I had to wait for a while. I finally got called in around 10 minutes later.

"How may I help you?"

"I found this dog on the side of I-94. I want to make sure it's ok."

"Well let's do a little check."

The vet looked around it and did some tests. She came back in with some results.

"Well she's not sick or anything. She hasn't been fed for a while and needs to be cleaned up. Can you do that right over there?"

I took the dog to the little doggy bath. The whole time the little puppy chased its tail and snapped at the running water. When I got all the dirt and dust out of its coat and blow dried it, she was so cute! Her fur was a shiny copper color with some black in it. I cooed and held her up. The vet came in and handed me some papers.

"There's no notice about a missing puppy, so I guess she's yours."

"Really? Wow that's great!"

"Just sign these papers."

I signed and walked out with my new puppy. I stopped at the Petco next to the vet and bought everything I needed for my new pup. Soon I was back at the arena and walked in. I went to my room and fed my dog. She scarfed down at least 3 bowls of food and water! My Dad came in and froze. He stared down at my new puppy.

"Where did you get this?"

"Daddy she was on the side of the road! She was famished! She fine and has all her shots. Please Daddy can I keep her?"

"You know I don't like small dogs…"

"Please!"

"Fine. She is cute. Oh and here's your script."

I tore that thing open like it was Christmas. I skimmed the page till I got to the end. There it was. In big, bold print. **WINNER: SARAH CENA, NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION. **I screamed and jumped up and down. My puppy got scared and hid behind my suitcase. My Dad just smiled and laughed.

"I knew you would be happy!"

"Oh Dad I'm ecstatic!"

I picked up my puppy and ran out of the room. I was running to the secret room but the divas saw my new puppy and had to pour over it. That took about 10 minutes. I still didn't have a name yet, and I was working on it. I made it to the room and I slammed the door. Shawn was sitting there with a blank expression.

"Shawn! I'm gonna be the new Women's Champion."

Nothing. Not a stir. I stared at the spot he was looking. I know he was facing my Dad tonight. I sat next to him and waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't move at all.

"Are you OK?"

I saw the script in his lap. I looked through the whole thing. He wouldn't win that night. I was happy since my Dad would still be champion. But I felt bad since Shawn deserved it so much.

"It'll be OK Shawn. You'll be champion again."

"It's not just that."

"Then what else is it?"

"The people that are handling your case? They got in contact with me. They said that there will be a surprise tonight."

"Well it has to be good. This whole night is turning out so well! So cheer up man!"

Shawn let out a little smile. He looked down at the little yapper in his lap. My puppy had managed to make it to his lap. He held it up to his face. My puppy licked his nose.

"Did Eddie come back from the dead and shrink?"

"No! I found this little one on the side of the road. I have no name for her though."

"Hmmm…"

Shawn looked at her from all angles. He perked up her ears and looked into her eyes. Anytime my puppy was near his face she would lick it. Finally he put her down. She ran around in circles until she fell in exhaustion.

"Minnie."

"Minnie? What kind of a dog name is that?"

"A good one! My daughter just got one and named it Mickey. So they can be 'brother and sister.' Come on. You have to admit it's cute!"

"Alright. Minnie it is. But if I find a better name I'm changing it!"

"Alright! Hey Minnie!"

Shawn got down on his knees and started to play with Minnie. I did my little letter and looked over my script. It would be a close call. I knew tomorrow I would have a re-match with Melina. When I was done I had to take Minnie out. I stood outside the door as Minnie sniffed anything and everything. I saw a woman in an ugly business suit look at me. She peered closer. Then she started to walk to me. My Dad came out and looked my way.

"Go inside now!"

My Dad pushed me inside. I wanted to go back out but he was blocking the door. After what seemed like forever My Dad came in with Minnie. He pushed Minnie at me.

"What was that for?"

"It was dark. Plus, your match is next."

Shit! I kissed my Dad goodbye and ran to the curtain with my dog in my arms. I met Melina at the curtain. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I stood next to her and waited for my cue. She sighed. I pet my puppy. She sighed louder. I started to talk to the tech guy. She sighed even louder. I turned from my spot.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing. I just think it's wrong that I'm losing my title to some 16 year old."

"Boo hoo. Life goes on. So build a bridge and get over it. Maybe you can cry me a river to under the bridge."

Melina's music started to play. She scowled and me then walked out. I rolled my eyes at the tech guy. I watched on the monitor for my cue. When she was done walking around the ring, my music played. I looked at my outfit quick. American Eagle mini denim skirt and a brown polka dotted tank top from Hollister. With my dog in my hand, I made my way out. The crowd went wild. I blew kisses and did my entrance. I set my dog by Jerry again. He smiled as I walked into the ring. I posed by the corners. Then the match started. Melina came right after me with a clothes line. A few throws into the corner and some hair pulling before she went for the cover. I kicked out at 2 as planned. She pulled me up and bounced off the ropes. I got out of the way and hit her with my own clothes line. When she got up I kicked her in the stomach and gave her a DDT. She kicked out at 2. I put my boots on her hair and pulled her up. I set her down. I did a sunset flip off the ropes. She was down. Now it was time. I started to climb the ropes. Right before I did my move she got up and headed for me. I jumped off and gave a mid-air hurricarrana. That obviously was never seen before, or at least in a while. The crowd went crazy. I went to the top rope again. I flipped and did Picture Perfect. 1…2…3! I won! I sat up in shock. I was since I won.

"Here's your winner…and the NEW and youngest Women's Champion! Sarah Cena!"

The referee handed me my belt. I just stayed there on my knees and cried. I finally reached my goal. I was the top diva in all of WWE. I stood up and held my belt proud. I finally got out and got Minnie. I walked up the ramp with the title held high. When I got to the back someone picked me up and twirled me around. When I was set down on the ground I saw it was Derek.

"Derek! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you! Now I'm dating the Women's Champion. Damn I'm popular."

"Shut up!"

I smacked him on the arm playfully. Then I gave him a quick kiss. I still had my Dad's match to go down to. We walked to my Dad's room and stayed there for the remainder of the night. Up to the time it was time for his match. I had to leave Minnie behind with Derek.

Being ringside at my Dad's match was amazing. I knew he was going to win, but I didn't know how. I think I started to actually cry for half the match. I winced when he got thrown out onto the tables. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he won with the STFU. I slid into the ring and hugged him tight. We celebrated in the ring. I thought the night couldn't get any worse.

But it could. And it did. We walked into my Dad's room. We found policemen, security, Vince, Shane, and the lady I saw earlier that night. My Dad got the most worried face he could ever have. Derek was in a corner talking to someone. Minnie kept jumping on me.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Sarah Cena?"

"That's me. What's going on?"

"I'm Debbie Reynolds. I'm from foster care. Your Dad has just lost his case. Your going home tonight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am soooo sorry to leave you here! I really want to do the next chapter so I might do 2 chapters again tonight! Please review! I know you will! **


	22. It's Not Over

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. You're to leave immediately"

"I just won the Women's Championship. You don't expect to leave now."

"We do. Pack your things and go."

I looked over to my Dad. He looked mad and like he would attack the person. Shane was arguing quietly to some person in the corner. Derek came over and hugged me. No, this couldn't be happening. I just reached the top of my game. Now I had to step off. I pushed Derek away.

"No! I'm not leaving! You can't make me."

"What did I just say?"

"What about emancipation?"

My Dad yelled at the person. That's right! I had my own job and could live for myself. Therefore, I could stay. I smiled and nodded.

"You could, but that has been ruled over. You volunteered to be in foster care. If you were put in, it would be different. But those rules don't apply. Pack now."

I couldn't. I couldn't stay. That couldn't of hit me harder. My Dad was being held back by security and Derek was being separated by me. Shane was holding Minnie for me while arguing. Vince was calling Stephanie probably. Tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn't go back.

"Dad!"

I ran to my Dad and grasped onto him. He grasped onto me also. I stood there and cried. Security tried to pull us apart. Stars were gathering outside. Security pulled me out and held me back. The foster care person got my bags and put them by the door. Vince hung up his phone.

"Please. We'll pay anything to keep her."

"We can't let you do that. The way she is living is unhealthy."

"She's getting an education and A's and B's. She's healthy. John is the best Dad I know now we'll pay any amount for her to stay."

"It won't work that way Mr. McMahon. Come Sarah."

The lady held her hand out to me. I looked at it. It was the hand of death. You took it, and you would never see the people again. I looked back at her. She was strict and not even pretty. I pushed her hand away. Then I pushed past everyone and ran. Stars saw me run. Shawn knew what was going on. He chased after me. I ran outside, looking for a place to hide. Shawn and Dave came out after me. Unfortunately, police were hiding in the shadows. They came out with their guns out. Bobby and Randy came out after. The 4 surrounded me. I was seriously scared. I couldn't go back. Not Just yet. Shawn whispered over my head.

"Dave and Bobby. Slowly take her to my car. Randy and I will distract."

Dave grabbed me by the shoulders. Bobby made sure we weren't seen. We slowly backed up. Then we went on a full on sprint. We got to the back of the parking lot. But they didn't know what Shawn's car was. It might have been useful at the time. Helicopters circled overhead with the light on us. The place was surrounded. Fans were surrounding the place to see what was going on. My Dad ran out and took me into his arms. The lady and security guards ran out after them. Vince and Shane ran out after them. The police creeped over to us, their guns still drawn. The lead officer came over to us.

"Hand over the girl."

"Not a chance."

"Hand her over Mr. Cena."

"You think I will! Over my dead body!"

"We have the right to arrest you."

"Then arrest me! Don't take her."

Why was this happening? Someone was loading my bags into the back of a squad car. I wasn't leaving. My Dad promised he wouldn't let me. Vince was pleading to keep me. Suddenly someone came up from behind us. The person tore my Dad away and took me. This person was strong. I kicked and moved as much as I could. It slowed him down some. I screamed and yelled. Shawn and Dave tried to get me out. It was no use. I saw them put handcuffs on my Dad. Then the person stuffed me into the squad car. The lady was in the front seat. I banged on the windows. The bug guy came in and started the car. The car started to drive away. I saw that the door was unlocked. I looked at the lady in the front seat.

"Screw you."

I opened the door and jumped. They weren't going to get me that easily. I ran full force to my Dad. Guards caught me and pushed me to the ground. My knees hit the concrete with a thud. I felt the blood come from them. But I didn't care. I poked one in the eye and kicked the other guy in the balls. I ran to Shawn and hid behind him. He hugged me tight.

"Don't make me go. Please!"

"I'm trying babe!"

The guard got me again and picked me up. Minnie ran up to the guard and bit him on the ankle. He let go of me. I grabbed Minnie and looked around for Derek. He was being flown away in a helicopter. I looked over at my Dad who saw me. The guards came running after me. Then I just ran. With my dog in my arm I ran down I-94. I ran for 10 minutes straight. I stopped in a shaded area. They couldn't find me here. I took out my cell and called Britt.

"Hello?"

"Britt listen!"

"Sarah whats…"

"Social Services came here. They're making me go back. Listen. Call my aunt and…"

Some car pulled up in front of me. Lights were flashing. Cop cars were surrounding me. I hung up the phone and ran again. But there was no way around it. The lady came out of one of the cars and stood across from me. Minnie was growling. The lady came at me slowly. I looked back. I couldn't go anywhere.

"Sarah please. There's a way we can settle this."

"Then let me go! I'm not going back! You can't make me!"

"There's no way around this. Sarah please."

"No! I'll pay anything. Please let me stay! I just got the title and…"

It was no use. This big security guy came up from behind and locked me into the police car. He took Minnie into a different car. I had handcuffs on. I banged and banged against the door and windows. But it was no use. The lady tried to talk to me. I didn't feel like it. All I could do was cry and hit the door. We passed the arena and I screamed. People were chasing after the police cars. But they wouldn't win. Vince couldn't even do anything. My world basically crumbled. I was stopped. My life….was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's my story. This morning the lady dropped me off at the gate. She tried being all happy but tears were falling down my face. She faced me and wanted to shake my hand. I just walked away. So now I sit here. Waiting for my god damn flight. In about 3 hours I would be with my old family. They had been calling me all day. I just finally shut off my phone. I still can't believe it's over. I was at the top just last night. But no, those dreams just had to be crashed. Why does this always happen to me? I'm sure Derek is trying to call me. I just don't feel like talking to anyone. I haven't bothered to check my bag to baggage claim. I just skipped it. Wait…they guy looks familiar. Is that Torrie? My god it is!

"Torrie!"

I call out her name. But why isn't she looking? I call her name again. She looks around, but doesn't even look my way. My god doesn't she know it's me? A tear runs down her cheek. She gets on her flight. I have the urge to run to her. But I can't. I sit back as tears are falling down my face. Why does this have to happen to me? I decide to turn my phone on. Bet you I'll have a million messages. It's true. 10 new voicemail. Who is it from. Hmm…7 from reporters. Next one is from Derek.

"Baby it's me! Come on pick up. Listen, I need you to call me…"

I will later. Delete that. Next is my god damn mom.

"My sweet baby. We're…"

I don't want to hear anymore. I delete that. The next one is my Dad.

"Sarah! My god sweetie. I'm sitting in jail right now. Listen, I love you and…"

I can't take it. His voice is making me cry. I shut my phone and throw it in my bag. He's in jail because of me. He was defending me and now he's in jail. All because of me. I caused all of this. The noise comes from the loud speaker.

"Flight 475 to Minneapolis will now start boarding. First Class should start boarding now."

Wait a second. I'm 16. I think I'm old enough to have a lawyer. What the hell am I doing here? I can escape. They are still in Detroit I think. Let me check. Dang, their in Ohio. Wait. That was the flight Torrie was going on! I can sneak on! I leave my seat and go to the gate. Damn the doors closed. How am I getting there? Screw it. I can't. I walk back over and hand the lady my ticket. But I'm holding on to it. Shit I can't do this! I'm running. Running with my bag through the airport. Running through security and out the doors. I'm out. How will I get to Ohio? Wait. Shawn always drives to places! I track down a cab. To the Marriot Hotel. I hope Shawn is still here.

It took 10 minute's but we're here. Shawn is just pulling out! I pay the cab guy and ran up to the car. I'm banging on the hood. Shawn looks through the window. He looks shocked and unlocks the door. I slide in.

"Sarah! What the…"

"Shut up and take me to RAW. I'm not done."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's all folks! Thank you for your support and everything! The sequel will be coming later this month to early June. Thank you again!**


	23. EMERGENCY CHAPPIE!

This has nothing to do with the stories. But I believe this is true.

Today, confirmed that Chris Benoit and his family were found dead in their home in Atlanta. Here's the article from are still awaiting further details, but is extremely saddened to report that former WWE and WCW World champion Chris Benoit and his wife, former WCW and ECW personality Nancy "Woman" Benoit were both found dead today in Atlanta, Georgia. Obviously this will be a huge developing story in the days to come but at this point, we'd like to express our deepest condolences to the Benoit's family, friends, and fans at this time.

_A meeting is currently ongoing at WWE TV and it is expected that tonight's three hour Raw will now be dedicated to Benoit's memory._

_6:09 Update: issued the following statement this afternoon, also announcing that the Benoits' family (the couple had two children, although if it was them has not been confirmed) were also found dead:_

_"WWE is sad to report that Chris Benoit and his family have been found dead in their home. Police are currently investigating the circumstances surrounding the deaths. Tonight's Raw will be a tribute to Chris and his family."'_

I want to say personally that this is the saddest moment in WWE. My thoughts and prayers go out To Chris's extended family and friends. This is truly sad. And thinking this isn't just some sick storyline it must be true. I'm sure the whole wwe world in shock. I still am. My god I'm crying….

Chris was an amazing wrestler. He had something many wrestlers don't. He's a veteran but is still in the game. His last title was the United States Championship. He is a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Through WWE's good times and bad, he still stayed. I would like to dedicate this "chapter" To Chris and his family. May they rest in peace…


End file.
